


From the Depths of My Two Brain Cells

by mytardisisparked



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, I have one chapter here with Major Character Death, So beware of that chapter, also some fluff with clones, it's chapter 28, lots of general sappiness, married fic, pain meds make obi-wan loopy as heck, pregnancy fic, so thats kinda fun, these are mostly drabbles and ficlets, we have a little bit of everything here lets be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 30,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytardisisparked/pseuds/mytardisisparked
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots based on prompts I receive on Tumblr! Mostly Obitine, with the occasional Anidala. Also some nice Obi-Wan and Anakin friendship hijinks. These are all pretty fluffy and sappy, so you have been warned.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 83
Kudos: 367





	1. "You know what happened at the ball?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll:  
> For the first sentence prompt: Satine stared at Qui-Gon incredulously, her eyes growing wide,"You know about what happened at the ball?"

Satine stared at Qui-Gon incredulously, her eyes growing wide, "You know about what happened at the ball?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, kind eyes crinkling at the corners. “Did you really think you and Obi-Wan were being that discreet?”

Satine ducked her head as the color rose in her cheeks. She should have realized that sliding anything past the Jedi Master’s keen senses would be harder than she thought. They might have managed to escape the ball without drawing much attention from anyone else, but Qui-Gon knew his two charges far too well.

“I suppose we might have been rather obvious,” she said slowly. Qui-Gon didn’t seem upset, but she still couldn’t have been more embarrassed. Her behavior was unbecoming of a duchess, and Obi-Wan… well…

Qui-Gon rested his hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, little one. Don’t tell Obi-Wan this but,” he leaned down a bit and lowered his voice, “I was considering doing the exact same thing.”

Satine’s head whipped around in shock to watch the Jedi Master as he walked away.

 _Qui-Gon? Pranking a Senator?_ She shook her head with a smile at the image floating in her mind. _Now that’s something I would pay to see._


	2. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or if you’re just sleep deprived.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @sunshineisdelightful:  
> For the first-line fic ask: “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or if you’re just sleep deprived.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or if you’re just sleep-deprived.”

“Probably a bit of both,” Obi-Wan said with a grin, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning is back on the cave wall.

Satine scoffed and folded her arms, settling on the ground next to him with her legs crossed. She looked like she wanted to harass him further but instead slipped into a comfortable, companionable quiet. The light from the flames flickered over the cave walls, casting her pale skin in a soft, rosy color. Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment to study her face, which was looking a bit gaunter than it had when they first met 4 months ago. This time on the run had certainly had an effect on them all. 

_Speaking of effect…_ Obi-Wan glanced down to where Satine’s knee met his thigh. Despite their rather rough beginning, he realized just how comfortable they had become with one another, physically and emotionally. Early on, they could hardly stand to be around each other, let alone sit next to one another in a fairly large cave. He wasn’t sure when their fights had turned into friendly bickering, but he was glad that it had. In truth, Obi-Wan found himself seeking out Satine’s presence lately, finding it comforting to be close to her. Qui-Gon had even joked the other day that his apprentice and the Duchess were almost attached at the hip. 

_If this mission goes on much longer, I might not be able to let her go._ Obi-Wan joked to himself.

At least, he pretended it was a joke.

Obi-Wan’s pleasant demeanor slowly fell away as he realized he meant that thought far more than he had allowed himself to admit before. Attachment was forbidden for Jedi, but somehow, this feeling, his desire to be near to Satine, wasn’t one he could snuff.

_I’ve always been in control, so why is this so different?_

Against his better judgment, he allowed himself to look back up at her lovely face. As his gaze rose, he realized that she was already looking at him curiously.

A question, a challenge sat just behind her intelligent eyes. “Challenging” was Satine’s preferred mode of interaction with her two Jedi protectors; she was always questioning their teachings, their plans, and their words. At first, it had driven Obi-Wan mad, but now, he realized that it was the very reason he-

Obi-Wan swallowed. _No. I can’t think like that._

“Is everything alright?” Satine asked gently. She set a slim hand on his forearm.

A thousand answers ran through his mind:

_Yes._

_No._

_I’m very conflicted and your hand on my arm isn’t making matters any easier._

_I am troubled by the lack of fish we have caught this week._

_My Code is fighting my heart._

_I can’t breathe._

_I think those berries we ate are disagreeing with me._

_I love you._

He wanted to say it so badly. He wanted to tell her the truth, having just admitted it to himself, but he knew he couldn’t. There was no going back from a confession like that, he knew, and he couldn’t let his heart rule his future. There was more at stake here than just his desire and his current emotions.

So he took those emotions and stuffed them down into his soul as far as they would go, swearing to leave them there forever.

With a smile, he rested his hand on Satine’s and met her worried gaze.

“You’re right, I’m just a little sleep-deprived.”


	3. "I cant believe I let you talk me into this..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @scouter-18:  
> First sentence prompt: "I cant believe I let you talk me into this..."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."

Anakin grinned back at his former master as they made their way down the hall, trying not to laugh as Obi-Wan fidgeted with the collar on his suit.

“It makes it easier to blend in! I didn’t think you would have a problem with it since you’ve been undercover before.”

“It’s not the suit itself that I have a problem with, it’s the fact that it doesn’t allow for full mobility should I need to draw my weapon.” Obi-Wan raised his arms and grimaced. He couldn’t quite lift them to shoulder level before the dark grey fabric prevented him from moving any higher.

Anakin chuckled, “Guess you’ll just have to get rid of the shirt then if trouble does arise. I’m sure the press wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Really though, Anakin. Everyone knows our faces anyway, so the suits really don’t help much in terms of ‘blending in.’”

Anakin grinned and kept walking, “Come on, Master. Complaining isn’t very Jedi-like.”

“You are one to talk.” 

They finally came to the entrance of the ball. After checking in with the clones stationed by the door, the two Jedi strode inside and began their rounds about the room.

“Do you really think there will be a threat tonight, Master?” Anakin scanned the corners, seeing nothing but senators and representatives from various planets at varying degrees of drunkenness. He tried not to smile as his gaze slid over his personal favorite, Senator Amidala. Her eyes caught her husband’s and she gave the faintest grin.

“There aren’t any major players here this evening, so not really, but we can never be too safe. The Senate hasn’t been debating any decisions lately that would put them under high risk. If politicians were here from outside the Republic I would be more concerned.” Nevertheless, Obi-Wan’s eyes still scanned the room as diligently as always.

Anakin’s own eyes stopped on a figure across the dance floor, and he grinned wickedly. “You might want to be more concerned then.”

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin in confusion. His partner nodded in the opposite direction; Obi-Wan followed his gaze until his eyes landed on-

_No._

Across the ballroom, a head of blonde hair under a ridiculous headdress was making its way towards him.

 _It can’t be_.

Duchess Satine Kryze was about 10 meters away from him.

Obi-Wan’s moment of shock quickly ended, his initial surprise replaced by a flash of exasperation. He whirled back to face the grinning Jedi behind him.

“You knew all about this, didn’t you? ‘Blending in’ indeed- you set me up!”

Anakin just shrugged and widened his cheshire grin. “Good evening, Duchess!” he stepped around the fuming redhead and held a hand out to Satine. “A pleasure as always,” he said, kissing her knuckles.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” She said pleasantly.

Obi-Wan slowly turned around to face them and found the Mandalorian regent already looking at him expectantly.

“Hello there,” he said with a bow of his head.

“Hello, Master Kenobi.” For all of Obi-Wan’s negotiating abilities, he couldn’t read Satine’s expression for the life of him. 

“Is that Chancellor Palpatine over there?” Anakin said abruptly. “I should go say hello. Please excuse me, Your Grace.” He strode off before either of his companions could say a word. Chancellor Palpatine was nowhere to be seen.

Obi-Wan shook his head at his former apprentice with a small smile. He glanced up to see Satine holding back a grin as well.

“My apologies, Duchess, I do believe Anakin thinks he is being clever.” He chuckled gently.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. “You have managed to raise him well, Obi-Wan.”

His face dimmed a bit. “I hope so. I’ve done all I can.”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“How did you end up at a Republic function like this?” Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow.

“I was invited by Senator Amidala.” She nodded towards the dark-haired woman at the other end of the room, who was, to no one’s surprise, talking to Anakin.

“Of course you were,” he said. “They’re both in on this.”

“Hmmm. It’s a shame, having friends who care so much about your happiness.” She raised a challenging eyebrow, but her eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Obi-Wan’s face softened. “I suppose so.”

He glanced back at the senator and the Jedi, who were standing far too close for people of mere acquaintance. Their eyes were alight with joy as they exchanged words and smiles. Anakin’s hand drifted towards Padme’s, gently brushing her knuckles.

“They aren’t very subtle, are they?”

Satine grinned, “Neither were we as newlyweds. You could barely keep your eyes off me.”

Obi-Wan turned toward her in mock indignance. “And _you_ could barely keep your hands to yourself!”

Satine scoffed. “Come now, Ben. I was very good at being professional in public.”

“In private, however…” 

She smacked his arm before returning to her usual regality. Obi-Wan stifled a laugh, folding his arms and watching the couple across the room.

“Would you like to be less subtle this evening, Duchess?”

She turned to him curiously. “Oh?”

Obi-Wan held out a hand. “Would you care to dance, my dear?”

Satine smiled softly and rested her hand in his. “I could be talked into it.”

“And what must I say to talk you into it?”

She smiled. “That you’ll come home soon.”

“Done.”

With that, Obi-Wan rested a hand on her hip and whisked her across the room, quietly enjoying the looks of astonished glee on Anakin and Padme’s faces.


	4. “Yes we Can-dalore!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> Hi! If you’re still doing the sentence thing, (can be obitine, doesn’t have to) um... “Yes we Can-dalore!”

“Yes we Can-dalore!”

Satine and Obi-Wan turned to look at him in tandem.

Anakin grinned sheepishly. “I’m gonna take the look on your faces as a no.”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anakin, this speech is supposed to win senators over, not scare them off.”

The younger Jedi shrugged and leaned against the wall, unperturbed.

Biting back a smile, Satine turned back to the holoscreen and scrolled through what she had so far. “Maybe we should have Padme take a look at this; she’s more used to talking to the Senate than I.”

Anakin pushed off the wall, “I can go get her for you, if you would like.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the door. “She’s just down the hall.”

“Perhaps I should go,” said Obi-Wan. “Last time I sent you to fetch the Senator, it took you an hour to get her from a floor down.”

“Like I said, the elevator broke.” Anakin opened the door with a shrug, although the redness of his ears was quite contrary to his outward nonchalance. Before anyone could say anything else, he slipped into the hall.

Satine chuckled softly. “Do they still think we don’t know?”

“Anakin might be brilliant on the battlefield and Padme might be a force to be reckoned with in the Senate, but they aren’t the brightest when it comes to subtlety.” Obi-Wan shook his head fondly.

“Well,” Satine smirked and slipped around the desk to stand next to the Jedi, placing a slender hand on his forearm. “Since it would seem that we have some time…”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “My dear, wouldn’t that make us hypocrites?”

“I think we’ve been hypocrites for a long time, darling,” Satine said, leaning in closer.

“And what about your speech?” Obi-Wan asked, mirroring her movement.

“It can wait until Padme gets here.”

“And if the lovebirds show up in the middle of-”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Ben.”

And with that, Satine grabbed the sides of his tabard, pulling his lips in to meet hers.

Out in the hallway, Commander Cody and Captain Rex each turned a bright shade of red, slowly backing away from the door. 

They stood awkwardly for a moment, Cody clearing his throat and Rex running a hand over his blond head. 

“So uh,” Rex started, “General Kenobi and-”

“Yup.” Cody stared at the floor a moment. “And Senator Amidala and-” 

“Yup.”

They let a moment of silence pass.

“And they think we don’t know?” Rex said.

Cody shrugged. “I guess. Not sure how they could think we don’t though. None of them are very subtle.”

Something bumped against a door down the hall and the two clones winced.

“Not very subtle indeed.”


	5. "How..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> For the prompt thingy: His mouth hung open,"How..."

His mouth hung open, "How..." 

He swallowed hard, trying to take it all in. “How long have you known?”

Satine bowed her head; her slender fingers deftly twisted her signet ring over, and over, and over. “I found out a couple of months after you left.” Her voice is quiet and vulnerable, maybe even a little scared.

Obi-Wan stumbled into the chair behind him, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. _Two months after I left? That was almost half of a standard year ago._

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was barely above a whisper, quivering. 

Satine couldn’t meet his tearful eyes, she couldn’t bear to face the hurt she knew would be there in his gaze.

“How could I have? You need to become a Jedi and I need to help my people. I couldn’t take you away from your destiny, Obi.” _No matter how much I love you, or how scared I am._

“Satine,” he said as he stood, crossing the room to clasp her hands. “My destiny has always been undecided; the Force works in mysterious ways. Had you asked, I would have left- I would have-”

Satine ripped her hands out of his. “That is exactly why I couldn’t! I couldn’t ask you to leave the Jedi. You are just so…” she sputtered, searching for the right word, “good!”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t ask me to come back because I’m… good?”

“The world needs more good people like you, Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order needs more good people like you.”

He smiled gently and crossed the room to rest his hands on her arms, “Satine, I can be good in more places than the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order by no means ‘needs me.’ There are plenty of good, honest people there who will serve the Republic. Our child means far more to me than any code or ‘destiny’ that might lie ahead of me.” He rested a hand against the side of her abdomen, running his thumb over the small bump there. “You and our child are more important than anything to me now. I believe that my destiny lies here with the two of you.”

He leaned his head down until their foreheads touched and pulled Satine into his arms. She stiffened at first, but eventually melted into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin. Sliding her hands up under his cloak and around his back, Satine relished in his warmth, feeling at ease for the first time since he had left.

“Is there no convincing you to forget this happened and go back to the Order?”

“If you really don’t want me here, I will leave, but there is no way I can forget.”

“Then I guess you will just have to stay.”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, I was worried you would ask me to go.”

Satine pulled back so she could look into his eyes. “Oh no, you’re stuck here now. I’m never letting you go.”

“I’ll tender my resignation tomorrow then.” He smiled.

Satine raised an eyebrow. “Why not tonight?”

He grinned devilishly. “Because tonight,” he scooped her into his arms as Satine let out a surprised squeak. “I would like to marry the woman of my dreams.”

Satine laughed. “Is this an act of chivalry? You got me pregnant and now you have to marry me,” she teased.

“Oh heavens no.” Obi-Wan kissed her lightly and began carrying her inside the palace doors. “I’m just doing what I should have done months ago.”

“You do realize that you haven’t even asked me yet.”

Obi-Wan set her down gently before lowering himself to kneel before her. “Duchess Satine Kryze, will you do me the honor of letting me become your husband?”

Satine raised her chin, looking down her nose at him. “Would you allow me some time to deliberate on this matter?”

Obi-Wan just quirked an eyebrow and gave her a playfully exasperated look.

She held his gaze for a few moments in silence before finally saying, “Yes.”

His face broke into the most brilliant smile she had ever seen as he rose to his feet and took her face in his hands, kissing her lovingly.

Satine knew that having Obi-Wan here wouldn’t fix everything. She would still have to explain to her people that she had fallen in love with a Jedi and that they were expecting a child. She would have to fight with the Old Mandalorians who still thought of Jedi Hunting as an acceptable sport. She and her soon-to-be husband would receive criticism from almost every other system. She knew the Jedi would try to convince Obi-Wan to stay.

But in that moment, as Obi-Wan’s lips caressed hers and his hand rested next to where their child grew, she also knew that even if life was a little broken, it would still be alright. 


	6. "Morning, Ben. Did you sleep well?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @mg024:  
> "Morning, Ben..." She kisses his cheek tenderly, fingers in his hair scratching his scalp lightly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Ben..." She kisses his cheek tenderly, fingers in his hair scratching his scalp lightly, "Did you sleep well?"

Obi-Wan smiled sleepily, leaning into her gentle touch. “I’m not sure. Let’s go another 30 minutes and then I’ll report back to you.” He threw an arm around Satine’s waist, pulling her back into his embrace.

She chuckled softly. “Come now, darling. We have work to do.” She lifted his arm, rolling away and swinging her legs onto the floor.

Obi-Wan bit back a groan. “Work? We are on our honeymoon, my dear. There’s no work on a honeymoon.” 

“We aren’t on our honeymoon quite yet,” she said, gesturing to the view of Sundari outside the window of their room. “We still need to get your things unpacked.” She flipped open the lid to one of the two boxes in the corner containing her husband’s things. 

“Why bother when we are just going to repack most of it to leave for Naboo later today?” He sat up, shivering as the blanket fell from his shoulders, leaving his bare chest exposed to the extreme level of air-conditioning Satine insisted upon. He tried very hard not to find the irony behind Satine’s moniker: “The Ice Queen.”

The aforementioned royal directed a judgemental look his way. “You mean to tell me you plan on packing this,” she held up one of his tunics from the second box, “for our vacation?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, “Yes?”

Rolling her eyes, she let the garment fall back in the box and marched over to the wardrobe in the corner, throwing it open. “Darling, I don’t want you to step away from who you are or change any part of you as a person, but you are the Duke Consort of Mandalore now. You cannot keep wearing your monk’s robes to every function we attend. Which is why I had these made for you.” She gestured to three suits hanging there, all in varying shades of blue, pink, and sliver- House Kryze colors.

Obi-Wan slid off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, eyeing the suits dubiously. “I’m…. not much for dressing up, Satine.” He ran a finger over the fine material, trying to figure out how to best approach this subject without seeming ungrateful.

“I know, which is why I tried my best to make sure these would suit your style.”

She pulled the suit out of the closet to allow him a better look. As Obi-Wan surveyed the outfit, he was pleasantly surprised. The fabric was draped in such a way that mimicked the tabards and tunics of his usual fare, but still looked fine enough to pass as royal dress. Each suit would certainly allow for the range of movement he was used to and the longer he felt the fabric, he realized that the material would be as comfortable (if not more so) than his Jedi robes. 

“Satine, these are….” he looked up at her face, surprised to find a glint of nervousness in her eyes. “These are perfect.” He smiled, lifting her slender hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled, relieved. “Do you truly like them?”

“I truly do,” he said, grinning wider. “These suit me perfectly, even if they are a bit more vivid than I am used to.” He put the suit back in the closet and turned to face her fully. “You truly do know me well, my darling. Thank you.”

She smiled, “I’m glad you approve of your new wardrobe.” Her smile dropped a bit, shifting into a more pensive expression. Satine reached up and ran a hand along his jaw. “Now, if only I could convince you to get rid of the beard….” 

Obi-Wan’s horrified face was truly one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed.

As Satine dissolved into a fit of laughter, he snatched her hand away from his facial hair in mock offense. “My dear, you can dress me up all you like, but I will _never_ part with my beard.”

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments,” she said in mock haughtiness.

Obi-Wan grinned devilishly, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “Well, you can see how well that worked out for me.”

Satine smiled, leaning her forehead against his. “Indeed.” She paused for a moment, before running a hand along his jawline again, gently tickling the short, ginger strands. “I suppose it can stay if it really means that much to you.”

He smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. “Thank you, dear. I suppose you can stay too.”

She smacked him across the chest, stepping out of his arms. “This is MY house, I’ll remind you!”

“Is it? I thought it was _our_ house now.” Obi-Wan laughed, ducking as a pillow flew at his head.

Neither of them was certain as to how they ended up covered in feathers, breathlessly laughing on the floor, but they did know that this was the happiest morning of their lives, and there was nothing but even happier mornings to come.


	7. "I truly hope that you're either joking or being sarcastic."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @afirewiel:  
> "I truly hope that you're either joking or being sarcastic."

"I truly hope that you're either joking or being sarcastic."

Anakin looked his former master dead in the eye. “I’m not.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Out of all the crazy, hair-brained plans Anakin had come up with throughout the course of the war, this one took the cake.

“You mean to tell me that you think sending Senator Amidala into a war zone is a good idea? Putting her life at risk?” 

“It’s not as if she hasn’t been in danger before. Pad- Senator Amidala knows how to handle herself.” Anakin gestured at the holo image of the aforementioned politician sitting on the table next to his new schematic. “Besides, we have a chance here to gain more allies for the Republic and nestle another oppressed system into our protection. Senator Amidala cares a great deal about this and has done loads of research on the people of the planet; having her there for the negotiations would benefit everyone!”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he studied the figure in the holo. _So, Anakin doesn’t know then. He would never suggest this if he was aware._ Obi-Wan’s eyes fell to the slight roundness at the Senator’s abdomen. It was barely perceptible, but really, how had Anakin not noticed such a change in his…. well, whatever the Senator and his former apprentice were to each other. 

_Well then, until he notices, I suppose it is up to me to keep Padme and their child out of harm’s way._

“Senator Amidala is currently busy with a very important bill and I would hate for us to tear her away from it. Perhaps Senator Organa or Mothma would be a better option? Padme can simply send her research along with them.”

Anakin nodded his reluctant agreement, but his eyes betrayed his disappointment.

“I suppose that makes sense. It might be good to have a variety of senators involved anyway.” 

Obi-Wan gently patted his brother on the shoulder and promised to join him for dinner in a few minutes. As Anakin left the command center, Obi-Wan tried to push away the pit in his stomach. 

_Oh, Anakin._ Obi-Wan looked once more upon his friend’s love. _What have you gotten us into?_


	8. “My beard. It’s ginger. No one must ever know.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> If you’re still taking requests, “My beard. It’s ginger. No one must ever know,” obi-wan said frantically.

“My beard. It’s ginger. No one must ever know,” Obi-Wan said frantically.

Anakin bit back a laugh as he hauled his former master through the door of his bunk, depositing him on his cot and removing his boots.

“I hate to break it to you, but your hair is ginger too.” Anakin grinned. He removed the vambrace from the arm that wasn’t currently in a sling, tossing it in the corner.

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew wide as he raised his uninjured hand to touch his red locks. “ _No,”_ he whispered in horror.

Snickering as quietly as possible, Anakin swung the heavily-medicated Jedi’s legs up onto the cot and threw the blanket over him. The older Jedi sighed and relaxed back into his bed, the pain medications making his eyes heavy. Anakin smiled as he watched his friend fight to stay awake, still running a hand through his thick locks with a very concerned expression. Settling himself on the edge of the bed, the young Jedi rested a forearm on his knee and feigned a serious face.

“Why is being ginger so bad?” 

Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously. “Because- because I-” he sputtered for a moment, struggling to work his tongue correctly in his drug-induced haze, “I’m too recognizable! My head is like a homing beacon! The sep- srepra- sprep- the _enemy_ can see it from two systems away!”

Anakin tried, he really did, to fight back his laughter, but this was the most absurd conversation he had ever had with Obi-Wan and so he really didn’t feel too bad for dissolving into a fit of belly-laughs. As he tried and failed to regain his composure, Obi-Wan looked on with a disapproving stare usually reserved for when Anakin got into his most ridiculous shenanigans. 

“I feel like you aren’t taking me seriously, young one.” 

Anakin managed to contain his glee into a smile, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m sorry, Master. Do you want me to help you dye it? Maybe a nice brown or black would help?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, Sta- Satine likes the color too much. I think I just need to start wearing a helmet.”

Tucking that first little tidbit away for later, Anakin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I can have the boys make one for you, if you would like. I’m sure they would be willing to decorate it and everything.”

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes once again drifting close. “Thanks, Ani. Very good.” 

Anakin waited until the High General was completely asleep before running back to the barracks to get Rex and Cody.

………………..

Obi-Wan had no idea why there was a clone helmet with a mustache and several Mandalorian lilies drawn on it in his quarters the next morning (or why the troops were so interested in Obi-Wan’s hair-care routine all of a sudden) but he found the unexplained gift rather endearing. He was sure he had done something embarrassing to warrant this interesting addition to his armor while he was recovering from their last battle, but he still felt his heart warm at the care the men had taken in creating the design. He would, of course, never wear it as it would obstruct his view on the battlefield, but it was a heartwarming gesture nonetheless.

With a smile, he placed the helmet on the shelf above his cot at the temple, right next to a dried lily, a thin braid of sandy-blond hair, and a green kyber crystal.


	9. "Have you heard the news?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @ladyaes:  
> "Have you heard the news? Senator Amidala is pregnant but no one knows who the father is" Sorry for any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language :-)

"Have you heard the news? Senator Amidala is pregnant but no one knows who the father is."

Obi-Wan’s eyes slid across the table to Anakin, who was suddenly very interested in the sub-par cafeteria food on his plate. “No, I hadn’t heard.”

Quinlan grinned. “Yeah, apparently some people have seen somebody leaving her apartment in the last few weeks. That’s gotta be the lucky guy, but no one’s figured out his identity.”

Anakin’s face grew a touch paler and his fork halted abruptly halfway to his mouth.

“Frankly, Quin, I don’t think it is any of our business.” Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s saucer-sized eyes turn from his meal to Obi-Wan’s face out of the corner of his eye. “Senator Amidala is a very capable woman; I have no doubt that she will be as good of a mother as she is a politician.”

“Of course,” Quinlan said, leaning close to Obi-Wan conspiratorially, “but speculation is fun! We have a betting pool going about who the father is. My money is on that Clovis guy.”

Anakin’s face went from white to red faster than a cruiser could make the jump into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan threw the expert tracker a look. “That sort of talk is hardly appropriate.”

“Eh,” he shrugged, stealing a biscuit from Kenobi’s plate. “Maybe so, but at least it breaks up the monotony of life.” With that, he spun away from the table, tailing after Aayla Secura, likely to ask her if she knew anything.

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned his attention back to Anakin, who was gripping his fork hard enough to bend it and very studiously avoiding eye-contact. He raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice. “Anakin?”

For the first time in his life, Anakin didn’t seem to have anything to say.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan leaned across the table and spoke softly. “Did you know about this?” He did his best to keep his voice light, unaccusing.

Anakin relinquished his grip on the now-disfigured fork, face falling. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan nodded and sat back. “Congratulations,” he said, with a hesitant, genuine smile.

Anakin looked up sharply, unable to hide his surprise. “You- you aren’t disappointed?”

“Not in the least.”

The older Jedi watched as relief washed across his former apprentice’s face, his eyes glistening. “I thought for sure- I mean- the code-”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “There are many parts of the code that are vital to our lives, Anakin, but lately, my faith has been shaken in that particular section.”

Anakin nodded, leaving it at that. Ever since he and Obi-Wan had rescued Duchess Satine Kryze against the Council’s orders, Obi-Wan had become more and more defiant of them, realizing just how close he had been to losing yet another person he cared about. Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan, too, might be keeping certain secrets.

“When is she due?” Obi-Wan asked, a hint of glee in his kind, silver eyes.

Anakin smiled. “We have another 3 months left. Except, we suspect it will be sooner than that.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Oh?”

The younger man’s smile grew considerably, gaining a mischievous edge. “She’s having twins. A boy and a girl.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Of course she is. You never do things in halves,” he said in mock exasperation. The facade fell away, however, leaving Obi-Wan looking positively delighted. “Truly, I am very happy for you both.”

“We are very happy too. Nervous, a bit terrified, but happy.”

“Completely understandable.” Obi-Wan sipped his tea thoughtfully. “Will you pass along my congratulations to Padme?”

“Of course,” Anakin said. He fell silent for a moment. “We were, uh,” Anakin swallowed. “We were thinking of naming the boy after you.”

Obi-Wan nearly lost his grip on his teacup. “You want to name him Obi-Wan?”

Anakin chuckled. “Not quite. No offense, but your first name is kind of a mouthful. We were thinking of naming him Luke.”

Obi-Wan looked surprised. “My middle name? How did you even get that information?”

“Uh, the archives? It’s not like your name is classified or anything.”

“Well, I’m…” Obi-Wan swallowed, blinking. “I’m honored. Thank you, Anakin.”

Anakin reached across the table to rest a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “No, Master, thank _you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that “Luke” being Obi-Wan’s middle name is probably not even remotely canon, but I just really wanted to make this AU a thing. 
> 
> Also, I guess this is an AU where Satine lives, Clovis is still around, and Anakin is prolly not going to turn to the darkside. It's a very self-indulgent AU but hey, that what fanfic is for!


	10. "You have not failed me. Not ever. Not once."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @wonderlandleighleigh:  
> For your first sentence prompt: "You have not failed me. Not ever. Not once."

"You have not failed me. Not ever. Not once."

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber in surprise as Anakin turned his own off, letting the hilt fall onto the floating platform next to him. Just before his head ducked, Obi-Wan could see that the fury in his former apprentice’s eyes was gone, replaced by pure regret.

“You haven’t failed me at all, I’m….” was all he managed to get out before he collapsed on the platform, shaking. 

His master’s regret, Obi-Wan’s confession of feeling like he had failed him, was all it took for Vader’s hold on Anakin to break and for the Jedi to realize the weight of the sins he had committed. 

As quickly as Obi-Wan could manage, he used the Force to pull his own platform over the river of lava to meet Anakin’s. As soon as the metal surfaces touched, he rushed over to his brother and pulled him in a tight hug. Anakin sobbed, returning the embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan. You haven’t failed me. _I_ failed you. I never listen, I’m quick to anger, I-”

“No.” Obi-Wan pulled back, holding Anakin’s shoulders tightly. “You have made mistakes, terrible mistakes, but right now I don’t care about any of that.” His voice dipped, so quiet that Anakin could barely hear him above the roar of the molten rock around them. “I just need my brother back,” his voice broke as tears slipped down his cheeks and gathered in his beard.

The two men embraced, the toll of everything finally crashing down on them- their exhaustion from their duel, the realization of everything they had done to each other and what they had intended to do next, the heat of the lava around them, and the knowledge that all of their Jedi brethren were dead. The galaxy had turned upside down and the only thing Obi-Wan and Anakin could do about it was forgive each other.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back and helped the younger man to his feet. They pulled their combined raft over to the shore and stumbled up the steep hill, slipping on the black sand. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said again. He knew Obi-Wan had forgiven him, but he was finding it hard to accept that forgiveness in the wake of all that he had done. He knew he may never truly feel forgiven, so he would keep apologizing until it finally stuck.

“Me too.” Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. “But no matter what has happened and no matter what happens next, just know that you are my brother, Anakin, and I love you.”

Anakin didn’t realize it was possible for his heart to break and heal at the same time.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” he choked out. 

They walked in silence for a moment.

“What do we do now?” Anakin asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“The next good thing we can,” Obi-Wan said, straightening. “We’ll go get Padme and take her to Alderaan to get medical attention. We’ll get patched up ourselves. We’ll make some tea.” Anakin grinned at that, truly smiling for the first time since Obi-Wan left for Utapau. “And then…. we do whatever the next good thing is after that,” the ginger-haired man sighed. “We keep doing good things, keep building, keep repairing, until life starts to make a little sense again.”

Anakin nodded. “Well then, on to the next good thing.”


	11. "The force is strong with him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @scouter-18:  
> Sentence starter: "The force is strong with him."

"The force is strong with him."

Satine chuckled, “How can you tell?”

“He’s reaching out to me.” Obi-Wan smiled, watching their son wrap his tiny fingers around his large one. “I can feel his presence clinging to my own.”

Satine shifted the bundle in her arms. “So he’s going to be his father’s son, then?” she teased.

“Unless you mean to suggest he _isn’t_ my son.” That earned him a smack across the chest.

“As if that red hair could have come from anywhere else,” she said, gesturing to the bright ginger fuzz covering the top of the boy’s head. 

Satine felt the vibrations of Obi-Wan’s chuckle through his chest as she leaned back into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and gently touch their son’s head. For a peaceful moment, she allowed herself to relax; after nearly 20 hours of labor, she had certainly earned it. The boy had not made an easy entrance into the universe but sitting here, watching him sleep as her husband held them both made it worth every painful hour.

Despite her attempts to simply enjoy the moment, however, a single thought kept nudging its way to the forefront of her mind.

“He needs a name, Ben.” 

She felt Obi-Wan sigh.

In truth, they both had been putting this off for quite some time. When Satine was about four months along, they had attempted to come up with some names but none seemed to fit quite right. So, they had decided to wait until closer to the birth, suggesting a few names here-and-there, but still finding none that seemed to stick. Eventually, they had come to quietly dread the task and had found reasons to push finding a name off until now. 

“Any suggestions?” Obi-Wan asked.

Satine thought for a moment. “We talked about naming him after my cousin, Dreiden.”

“Yes, and I said that there was a Dreiden in my class at the creche that bullied me relentlessly.”

“Right.”

They fell into silence, both too afraid to suggest anything.

“We could….” Satine began, trailing off.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked, sensing her unease and turning his head to look down at her.

She bit her lip. “Maybe we could name him after your Padawan?” She looked up to meet his gaze.

Obi-Wan raised his brow. “You want to name him ‘Anakin?’”

She smiled, “I was thinking maybe a variation of the name, like ‘Ken.’”

“Ken,” Obi-Wan said, nodding thoughtfully. “It’s not bad. Ken Keno-”

Obi-Wan and Satine simultaneously burst out into laughter as they realized their near-error, doing their best not to wake the sleeping baby.

“Oh no,” Satine said breathlessly, “‘Ken Kenobi’ would not do at all.”

“He would be the laughingstock of the galaxy, indeed.” Obi-Wan chuckled, running a hand along his bearded chin.

“Hmmm, perhaps we should leave this for another day-”

“Satine,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “We have been putting this off for too long. He needs a name.”

Satine nodded; he was right, of course. 

“What if we named him after you?” he suggested softly.

“Me? ‘Satine’ is rather feminine, my dear.”

He smiled. “Yes, but your middle name is fairly androgynous.”

She tilted her head. “Sashan Kenobi….” she said, testing the name out on her tongue. “That has a nice ring to it.”

“I like it too. It’s still Mandalorian, but it’s unique. Shall I inform the med-droid so she can make the birth certificate?” He shifted, preparing to leave.

“Not just yet,” Satine said, pulling him back down by his arm until he was fully settled behind her again. “That can wait. Let’s just enjoy this a little while longer.”

She felt Obi-Wan relax even more deeply behind her as she rested her head against his chest and gazed down at their son, their Sashan.

“Hello there, Sashan,” Obi-Wan whispered reverently, running his thumb over the boy’s perfect, rosy cheek. “Welcome to the world, little one.”


	12. “It was amazing how Korkie could get out of tough situations with his hair intact.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> Hey, heard ur taking prompts... “It was amazing how Korkie could get out of tough situations with his hair intact.”

“It's amazing, how Korkie can get out of tough situations with his hair intact.”

“That, he definitely inherited from you, my dear.” Obi-Wan leaned against the counter, smirking.

Satine smiled, crossing the room. “I suppose so; you always end up with this,” she knocked his one rouge lock of ginger hair loose, scattering the red strands across his forehead, “absolutely everywhere.”

He swiped the escapee strands back into place. “I thought my hair was one of your favorite features of mine.”

“Oh, it is,” she said with a smirk, sashaying back towards the living room. “Especially when I find strays of it in my bed in the morning.”

Obi-Wan quirked a brow. “Is this your way of trying to get me home more often? Or an invitation to-”

“AND I think that’s enough family time for one morning,” a very red Korkie said from the couch, where his parents had obviously forgotten he was sitting. He quickly stood and threw his jacket on, making as hasty an exit as he could manage. “I love you both but I really don’t need to hear any more, thank you.” He slipped out the front door without looking back.

His parents chuckled softly, gravitating towards one another once more.

“Don’t you think we’ve scarred the poor boy enough?” Obi-Wan asked, sliding an arm around his wife’s waist. 

“Maybe, but it has freed up our quarters for the morning!” Satine smiled deviously.

“Indeed it has.” Obi-Wan smiled back. “A foot massage then, my dear?”

Satine swooped over to the couch and stuck a bare foot out. “You almost read my mind.”


	13. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> "I don't know what to believe anymore." For the first sentence fic prompt. And can you make it Obitine, please?

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Satine fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes; she wouldn’t dare show that kind of weakness in front of _Obi-Wan_ of all people. After weeks of his constant snark and their continuous arguments, she knew he would show no mercy if he saw her cry.

But as she turned to meet his gaze, she found nothing in his eyes but genuine concern and… was that _empathy?_

She watched, confused, as he reached a hand out to take one of her own. His warm, calloused fingers enveloped hers, warming the young duchess from the inside out.

She looked back up at his face again and, seeing the kindness there, she felt her icy walls shatter, tears spilling onto her pale cheeks. After everything that had happened that day, that week, that month, really, she found she was no longer able to hold in… well, everything. All of her thoughts, fears, and doubts rushed to the forefront of her mind from the dark corner in which she had kept them corralled. 

“I- I thought my people would follow me but now-” she sucked in a breath, “now we just- they’ve tried so hard to kill me when all I want is to bring them peace.” She felt Obi-Wan’s thumb run over her knuckles. “I knew this wouldn’t be easy and that it would take a lot of work to get the people to listen and follow but- I just,” she ran her free hand through her tangled locks. “I’m just so tired.”

She managed to hold back her sobs until Obi-Wan took her other hand and his act of gentle kindness broke her remaining composure entirely. As her body shook, she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. More tears poured down her face, but she found herself feeling instantly soothed by the heat Obi-Wan radiated. She allowed herself to sink into that warmth as he wrapped his outer robe around both of them, resting her head on his chest.

“For what it’s worth,” he said quietly, the vibrations from his voice reverberating through Satine’s head, “I think you are the strongest leader Mandalore could ask for, and if the people aren’t willing to see that, they are fools.”

Satine lifted her head in surprise, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes, noticing for the first time that his irises favored sliver, not the hazel she had thought they were. “You do?”

He smiled shyly. “I do. I’ve seen you fight for your life over the past month. I’ve seen you outwit some of the smartest bounty hunters in the galaxy. I’ve seen you debate with the most stubborn clan leaders on Mandalore and gain support for your cause. I’ve seen you keep soldiering on even when Qui-Gon himself wanted to stop.” He tentatively reached a hand up to wipe a tear from her cheek. “To be honest, your Grace, you are quite a frightening force to be reckoned with.”

Satine couldn’t find the words to say. All along, she had the impression that Obi-Wan disliked her immensely and, to be honest, she hadn’t thought very highly of him. But now, she could see that maybe there was more to him than his snarky attitude and proclivity to argue.

She nodded, pulling herself back together and wiping the rest of the tears away. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“Any time, Duchess.” He pulled away, tucking his robe around himself once more as he moved to stoke the fire.

“Please,” she caught his sleeve and he turned back around to face her, looking a little surprised. “Call me Satine.”


	14. “You’re ticklish?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll:  
> “You’re ticklish?”

“You’re ticklish?”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, trying to keep his face from betraying just how much power Satine would have over him if her finger snuck any deeper into his armpit.

“No,” he said, voice a few octaves higher than usual, much to his chagrin.

Satine’s face melted into a devious grin. “Really?” she gave her fingers a little wiggle.

Obi-Wan jolted straight out of bed as Satine cackled.

He grabbed a pillow and held it in front of himself like a shield. “Now just a moment, my dear, there’s no need to be cruel.”

Satine slipped off the bed, slowly walking toward the Jedi Master, who currently resembled a cornered animal more than a fearsome warrior. He backed up until he hit the wall of their bedroom, still holding the pillow in front of his sensitive torso.

Satine crept right up to him, standing close enough that their noses nearly touched. “Of course not, darling.” She kissed him gently, feeling him relax a bit, the pillow lowering slightly.

That was when she struck, tickling Obi-Wan until he collapsed to the ground. They wrestled for a bit until he managed to pin Satine’s arms to her side in a bear hug from behind, both of them laughing.

“There will be no more of that, my dear,” he said, trying his best to sound displeased.

“Oh yes there will.,” she said deviously, turning her head to give him a feline grin. “There most certainly will.”


	15. The wild Anakin hiding behind the pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> “Satine,” Obi-Wan breathed reverently, clearly not aware of the wild Anakin hiding behind the pillar.

“Satine,” Obi-Wan breathed reverently, clearly not aware of the wild Anakin hiding behind the pillar.“Satine,” Obi-Wan breathed reverently, clearly not aware of the wild Anakin hiding behind the pillar.

Anakin could barely contain a squeal of glee as he watched Satine and Obi-Wan lean closer, Satine gently touching Obi-Wan’s face. He knew this was a private moment that he should probably not be watching but, gosh dang it, he really loved to see his best friend so happy.

In all honesty, Obi-Wan deserved this. After watching his master die, fighting with Maul, and barely rescuing the Duchess from the Sith Lord’s grasp, Obi-Wan had earned the right to a quiet moment in a beautiful courtyard with the woman he loved. Anakin was going to make sure he got that moment.

As the couple’s lips finally met, Anakin turned away, grinning from ear to ear. He ducked into the shadows and found the doorway out of the courtyard. The young Jedi glanced back at his former master and the Duchess one last time, smiling as he realized they were both laughing, looking happier than he had ever seen either of them.

Anakin slipped out of the courtyard to stand by one of the two entrances and pressed a button on his comm. 

“Ahsoka? I need you to come by the courtyard and make sure no one tried to get in the south entrance.” He smiled as he heard more laughter from beyond the doorway. “A certain Jedi and his girlfriend are having a moment and we aren’t going to let anyone ruin it.”


	16. He should feel jealous, but he doesn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll:  
> Yo could you do a tidbit on Obi-Wan witnessing someone hardcore flirting with Satine? I've been thinking about how he'd react to something like that for some reason lol

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, watching as the unknown, overenthusiastic senator laughed at something Satine said, his voice ringing out over the din of the rest of the ball. Satine gave a gracious smile and began moving away, the other politician following her closely.

He knew that he should probably feel jealous, watching someone else flirt with the woman he loved, but all Obi-Wan could think of was how uncomfortable Satine looked. The smiles she gave the man didn’t reach her eyes and she was trying her best to regain her personal space, to no avail. The longer the night went on, the more overt the man became about his intentions, touching her arms occasionally and chasing away others who attempted conversation with the duchess. Obi-Wan could tell that Satine’s discomfort was on the edge of becoming indignation, at which point he had a feeling she might cause a scene by telling the overly-persistent pest to do something that would not be appropriate to say at a professional function.

The problem presented, of course, was that, should Obi-Wan interfere, Satine might be angry with him because she would insist that she had the situation in hand and did not require his assistance. The man could also become more possessive of his chosen target and, in his tipsy state, try to start an argument.

Either way, Obi-Wan could see a tricky predicament fast approaching and no delicate way to handle it. His heart ached as Satine turned so he could see her face again, looking even more distressed than before. She pushed the unwanted suitor’s hand away as he touched her elbow again, her brows drawing together.

_Oh no._

Finding himself incapable of allowing Satine to deal with the situation on her own any longer, Obi-Wan began to quickly move across the ballroom floor, unsure of what, exactly, he planned to do, but knowing he needed to do something quickly. Mercifully, as he nearly reached them, music began, signaling the beginning of another dance.

_Ah. Perfect timing._

He smiled his most charming smile as he approached the duchess, not bothering to even look at her unwanted companion.

“Would you care to dance, Duchess Kryze?” Obi-Wan offered her his hand.

Her eyes met his, full of relief. “Why, Master Kenobi, I would be delighted.” Her slender fingers slipped in his and he spun her once before leading her onto the dance floor. The senator sputtered out some protest behind them, but neither were listening as they began to gracefully waltz.

“My shining Jedi knight, to my rescue once again.” She smiled at him wryly.

Obi-Wan smiled. “I would have helped sooner, but I didn’t want to make you seem as if you needed rescuing in front of the other politicians.”

“A wise decision.” She nodded. “But sincerely, thank you, Obi. He really couldn’t take a hint and I was afraid I was going to need to be... aggressively direct with him.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “While that would have been entertaining to watch, I’m glad we could remove you from the situation peacefully.”

Satine rolled her eyes. “I’m going to ignore your not-so-subtle poke at my pacifism.”

“Good. To fire back might compromise your peaceful principals.” He smiled. “Then again, when has that ever stopped you before?”

She mock-glared at him. “You’re a buffoon.”

He laughed. “Perhaps, but I’m your buffoon.”


	17. Two pairs of entranced eyes in one blue bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> Before Obi-Wan could even realize it, he had closed the door behind his back: they were alone now, just two pairs of entranced eyes in one blue bedroom, after sunset.

Before Obi-Wan could even realize it, he had closed the door behind his back: they were alone now, just two pairs of entranced eyes in one blue bedroom, after sunset.

Nothing stood between them; it was just Satine, Obi-Wan, and everything they had left unsaid. 

His eyes searched hers and found them to be filled with longing and some other emotion he couldn’t quite identify. 

_Enough of this,_ he thought. _I’m tired of the unspoken._

So, without sparing another thought to what he was about to say, he finally let himself speak the words he had kept trapped inside his heart since the day he had dropped her while they ran from the venomites.

“I love you.” Obi-Wan let the words fall from his mouth like rocks. “I know I shouldn’t because it’s not the Jedi way, but I can’t help it, Satine. I love you.”

Satine remained silent, her lips parting slightly. Obi-Wan simply stood there, letting her process his words.

After a moment she stepped towards him, slowly, her eyes still searching his. As she approached, Obi-Wan’s heart began to race, her proximity forcing him to face the feeling he had just confessed. Before he knew it, her face was inches from his own and she was reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. He inhaled at her touch, savoring the cool touch of her fingertips.

“Obi,” she breathed. “I love you too.”

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, they were kissing. 

They kept it slow, drinking in the feeling of finally, _finally,_ admitting the things they had known all along. Obi-Wan’s hands drifted up, one settling itself on her waist, the other moving to cup her cheek, pulling her in closer. Satine ran a hand of her own up the back of his neck and into his thick, ginger locks.

It was a while before they broke apart, breathless. Satine pressed one more kiss to his lips before tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around his waist. Obi-Wan pulled her tightly against him, melting into her warmth. His heart was still beating quickly, still riding the high of their connection. 

Even as he tried to enjoy the feeling of being loved and of loving, there was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling him that this was wrong.

_Satine will destroy you. She will rip you from the Jedi Order, eventually, if you let this attachment continue. You will lose your position on the council, your troops, your everything._

Yet as Obi-Wan rubbed slow circles on Satine’s back with his thumb, he realized he didn’t care about any of that. He had told her once that he would have left the Jedi Order for her and, as he searched his heart and mind, he realized that it was still true.

_For her?_ Obi-Wan thought with a small smile. _For her, it would be worth it._


	18. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @eggsywin

Sunlight filtered through the window, casting a golden glow across the blocks scattered on the floor, the mug of still-warm tea sitting on the side table, and the blanket slung across the back of the couch. The warmth of the light was only enhanced by the warmth radiated by Satine as Obi-Wan held his wife while she dozed. The children were with Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme at the moment, but they would be home soon.

As much as Obi-Wan loved their daughters, he was secretly wishing he could freeze this moment in time. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them home, it was just that Satine’s familiar weight across his chest and the quiet of the room were filling him with a contented happiness he hadn’t thought his heart was capable of containing.

In short, he was at peace.

He sighed gently, immediately regretting it as Satine stirred at the movement of his chest. She looked up at him with her soft, blue eyes and smiled.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He ran a hand through her short blonde locks.

She leaned into his touch. “It’s alright, we should probably get up anyway. Anakin and Padme will be here any moment with the girls.” She pressed a hand to his chest, pushing herself upright. 

As she stood up from the couch, Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down into his arms. “Wait, let’s just enjoy this a moment longer.” 

Satine relaxed into his touch. “I suppose, if you insist.”

“I do.”

They both chuckled and wrapped their arms around each other tighter.

Then the doorbell rang.

“Well then, I guess the moment is over,” Obi-Wan said, releasing Satine and pulling himself off the couch with a groan. He had sat around too much this weekend; his muscles and joints were starting to ache from lack of use. They made their way over to the door and opened it, immediately being met with a whirlwind of arms and giggles.

“Hello there!” Obi-Wan chuckled, kneeling so he could look the group of children in the eye.

“Hi Uncle Obi-Wan!” Leia and Luke, Padme and Anakin’s twins, said in perfect unison. Their younger sister, Eryn, simply held out her arms, awaiting a hug. Obi-Wan obliged, pulling all three of the Skywalker children into his arms.

He glanced over at Satine, who was currently embracing their own children, Jinn and Sasha. The eldest was rapidly telling their mother everything that had happened over the weekend with their cousins.

“-and then, Luke and I beat Leia at checkers which NEVER happens and she got mad so we made her cookies to say sorry and then we started throwing the cookies into Luke’s mouth to see if he could catch them and-” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at Jinn’s rambling monologue. He smiled up at Anakin and Padme. “She gets that from her mother,” he said, good-naturedly.

Anakin chuckled. “Are you sure about that? I remember some pretty long-winded lectures from my days as a padawan.”

Obi-Wan merely smiled, turning to Padme. “How were they? Not complete hooligans, I hope?”

Padme smiled. “No more than usual. Although, I should warn you, Sasha has taken an avid interest in piloting.”

Obi-Wan winced. “Oh dear. That doesn’t bode well.”

The younger Jedi grinned devilishly. “I could teach her for you when she’s old enough!”

“Absolutely not!” came Satine’s voice from behind Obi-Wan. “I’ve seen how you fly, Anakin Skywalker.”

Padme chuckled. “Well, we should be going.” She smiled as Satine came over to give her a hug, careful not to trip over any children. 

“Thank you again for watching them.” Satine smiled. “If you need us to take them any time soon, let us know.”

“Of course.” Padme squeezed her friend’s hand. “And if you ever need a break because of-” Padme stopped suddenly, giving her friend a meaningful glance.

Satine nodded, “Thank you.”

“Have you-”

“Not yet.”

“Soon?”

“Tonight.”

Padme grinned. “Good luck,” she said, hugging the other woman one more time.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared, completely dumbfounded.

“Uh, alright then!” Anakin said, putting an arm around his wife. “I guess, good luck, Satine?”

Padme rolled her eyes and pulled her husband away, wishing the Kenobis a final farewell.

Obi-Wan shut the door and turned to his wife, eyebrow raised. “What was that about?”

Satine gave him an innocent look. “Whatever do you mean?”

“That whole thing with-”

Before he could finish, a pair of small gingers came barreling in, talking excitedly and demanding their attention, which Satine was all too happy to give. Obi-Wan gave his wife a scrutinizing look, but decided to save the conversation for later, scooping up Sasha into his arms instead.

Right now, he wanted to spend time with his daughters.

\--------------

Two hours later, Obi-Wan finished tucking Jinn’s blanket under her chin, kissed her forehead, and shut the door as softly as he could manage. He wandered down the hallway a bit, peeking into Sasha’s room, where Satine was just turning out the light.

She shut the door behind her and smiled at Obi-Wan. “Well, it seems like they had a good time this weekend.”

He grinned softly. “Indeed. I thought Jinn was going to keep talking into her sleep.”

Satine chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Obi-Wan offered her his arm and the two walked down the hall to their own room, closing the door.

“Now,” Obi-Wan said, settling himself on the edge of their bed as Satine began changing into her nightgown. “What was Padme talking about earlier?”

Satine let out a scoff. “Good lord, Ben, let a woman get comfortable first before you start peppering her with questions.”

“My apologies, darling, but you left me with quite a mystery to unravel all evening.”

“I thought you liked mysteries.”

“Oh, I do. I just like them better when I can actually solve them without offending my wife by exposing her secret.”

“Hmmm.” She slid her gown over her head and sat down on the opposite side of the bed with her back to him, removing her earrings.

Obi-Wan waited a moment.

“Satine?”

“Yes dear?”

“You’re torturing me.”

He could practically hear her catlike grin from across the bed.

“Come now, Obi, there’s no need to be dramatic.”

He turned to face her. “I’m not the one creating drama here.”

She turned to face him. “Really?”

Obi-Wan raised a brow.

Satine raised one in kind.

A classic Kenobi-Kryze standoff.

Satine was the first to cave, which was rather unusual.

Her gaze dropped and she scooted across the bed to sit and face her husband. “Ben, there’s something we need to talk about.”

Obi-Wan’s face immediately fell into a concerned expression. “Is something wrong?”

Satine fidgeted for a moment with the edge of her nightgown. “Well, it's just that...” she hesitated. “It’s just that we don’t have enough rooms in our apartment here in Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “Enough rooms? For what?”

Satine finally met his confused gaze, biting her lip. “For our family.”

The lines between his brows grew deeper. “What do you mean? We fit perfectly Satine. Everyone has their own room, unless you mean to say that-”

He froze, silver eyes locking with her blue ones.

She smiled. “Unless I mean to say...” she prompted.

Obi-Wan grabbed her hands, running his thumbs across her knuckles.

“Unless you mean to say that- that our family is... expanding.” He swallowed hard.

She squeezed his hands. “It is.”

Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and smiled brighter than he had smiled in a long time. “So you’re...”

“Pregnant?” Satine laughed. “Unless biology has changed somehow, yes.”

He laughed with her, pulling her tiny frame into his arms. She squeezed him back before pulling away to look into his eyes once more.

“You’re happy then?”

Obi-Wan cupped her cheek. “Of course, Satine. Utterly and completely happy.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She lifted a hand to his bearded jaw and kissed him back, pulling him in for more.

No matter how often Obi-Wan tried to convince himself that this was the life he lived, it was still difficult for him to believe it. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve the love of Satine Kryze, or their lovely daughters, but he knew that he wouldn’t trade it for the galaxy. 

He smiled against Satine’s lips as he kissed her once more.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _I wouldn’t trade this for anything._


	19. "How many kids is too many?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon (after comments I made about the Obitine Fandom having Baby Fever right now):  
> You're right. We do have Baby Fever. Feed us morrreeeee

“How many children is too many, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan set his holopad down, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Satine sighed. “It's just... we have three kids now, Obi, all under the age of 10. We are both over 40 standard years now and...” she shook her head.

Obi-Wan smiled and slid right up next to her on the couch. “Are you asking if we should have more kids? Because that is certainly something we can discuss. Or, if you think we should stop we can... find ways to prevent another occurrence tat won’t... impede on _other_ aspects of our lives.” He cleared his throat neatly.

Satine smiled a bit at that.

“Or,” Obi-Wan grinned, eyes twinkling, “if you think we have too many children, I’m sure Anakin and Padme would be willing to take one off our hands.”

She snorted. “They have six children already, Ben.”

“Exactly. They wouldn’t notice if one of ours slid in there.”

She bit back a laugh, smacking his shoulder as he chuckled at his own joke.

“What’s brought all this on, Satine?” he asked after a few moments.

The smile slid from her face, leaving her looking contemplative, but not upset.

“I’m pregnant again.” She ran a hand through her blonde locks.

His mouth turned up slightly at the corners. “But really, Satine, what’s bothering you?”

She turned her head towards him and raised her eyebrows pointedly.

Obi-Wan’s face turned serious. “Wait were you...” He cleared his throat again and turned towards her fully, taking her hand in his. “You weren’t joking.”

Satine didn’t smile, but her eyes glittered in wry amusement. “I was not.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded, staring at her abdomen thoughtfully. “Oh.”

Her brows knit together. “Ben?”

As his silver eyes slid up to meet her blue ones, she found them to be unreadable. “Satine?”

She licked her lips. “Are we.... okay with this?”

He ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Are you?”

She looked at the floor for a moment before nodding. “I am. I think that I really, truly am. I know we are getting on in age a bit, but I can’t help but feel excited at the prospect of another little one to call our own. Jinn is getting old enough to help out more and maybe little Hansel needs a friend since Sasha and Jinn are so close.” She took a deep breath. “So, as crazy as it might sound, I think this might be a good thing and I am more than okay with this.” Satine raised her eyes once more to his with a small grin.

She found his face to be absolutely radiant, eyes glistening lightly with tears of joy. “Well good, because I am ecstatic.”

They kissed, chuckling against each other’s lips and dreaming of the impending chaos, exhaustion, and joy.


	20. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon:  
> If...you’re taking prompts still, could you do obitine dancing in the moonlight?

The cool breeze on the balcony was a welcome respite from the heat of the dance floor, but even more so was the quiet sounds of the city after the loud chatter of the senators Satine had been dealing with all night. She sighed, leaning her forearms on the balcony railing and closing her eyes.

She hadn’t wanted to come to the gala and, frankly, she had no idea why she had been invited in the first place. The evening was to celebrate the end of a war she and her people hadn’t even been a part of, so what was the purpose in bringing her here?

_Why did you even come then, if there’s no reason for you to be here?_

She clenched her fist; she knew exactly why she had come, but she wasn’t going to admit it, even in her private thoughts.

“Hello there.”

The voice from behind her startled her, making her jump a little. She quickly recovered and turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the balcony doorway, his eyes unreadable.

She pulled herself up to her full height and turned her back to him.

“Good evening, Master Jedi.”

He quietly stepped up next to her, settling his calloused hands on the rail.

“It’s very quiet out here,” he said, his voice calm and gentle and soothing in a way that Satine both loved and hated. He was so resilient and kind, and yet she knew she could not have him.

“Indeed. It's a nice respite from,” she gestured vaguely over her shoulder, “all of that.”

Obi-Wan grinned. “They truly are exhausting. I usually leave Anakin to the political functions but...” he trailed off, his grin lessening, but not disappearing entirely.

“But?” 

Obi-Wan looked off into the lights of the city. “I heard that you had been invited.”

Satine’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh.”

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, his eyes unreadable. “I wasn’t sure you would be here. I’m glad you came.” The moon and the glow of Coruscant around then cast his features in an ethereal light and made his silver eyes look even brighter than usual. His face was so gentle, so caring, that it nearly broke her heart.

It would be foolish of her to spend much more time with him here on the balcony. People would start to talk and Satine knew that there was no way she could walk away from spending time with him without more cracks in her heart. But, as she gazed into his loving eyes, she was finding it difficult to care.

Satine touched his arm. “Obi, I know that we ca- we probably shouldn’t, but would you dance with me?”

His eyes twinkled as the ghost of a grin settled on his face. “Of course, my darling.” He took her hand is one of his and settled the other on her waist.

They began to waltz to the faint tune spilling from the party inside, spinning and twirling in perfect time. They had danced like this once before when they were 19 and running from bounty hunters. That dance had been under the moonlight too, although there had been less music and more teasing as Satine and Obi-Wan struggled to find a rhythm, blaming each other for crushed toes and knocked knees. This dance was smoother, the couple knowing each other well enough now to step in perfect tandem.

As the song came to a close, Satine realized just how close her face was to Obi-Wan’s, their breath mixing between them. She glanced down at his lips; it would be so very easy to lean in and press her own to them and, as she slid her eyes back up to meet Obi-Wan’s intense gaze, she barely held herself back from doing just that. 

After standing a moment in each other’s arms, Obi-Wan stepped back, kissing her hand and bowing. “Thank you for the dance, your Grace.”

Satine found herself unable to speak as Obi-Wan turned and walked back through the doors into the ballroom. As his creme-colored robes disappeared into the crowd, she felt her heart tug, as if it were trying to escape her chest and follow him.

She turned back to the city, tears stinging in her eyes. 

_This isn’t fair,_ she thought petulantly. _Why did it have to be him?_

Suddenly, Satine felt a hand on her arm. She spun around to find Obi-Wan standing there looking positively determined. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but she was stopped as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She was shocked, for a moment, but quickly recovered, gently touching his face and returning his gentle kisses. Some deep, cold part inside her warmed as his hands settled on her waist, pulling her close. After a moment, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another, breath mingling once again.

“Obi, we shouldn't have done that.” Even as she said it, she found herself incapable of pulling away or regretting what had just happened. “What if someone saw?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled back just far enough to look her in the eyes. “The war is over, Satine.” He raised a hand to reverently touch her cheek. “The war is over and I don’t care what the Jedi or the Senate thinks anymore. I’ve served them long enough to deserve a quiet moment with the woman I love.”

Satine’s heart stopped. “You- love?” She had known he loved her for a long time, of course, but he had never admitted it out loud. The end of the war had truly changed something for him.

Obi-Wan’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, and he stepped back, still holding her hand. “I hope it wasn’t too forward of me but, I just...”

Satine stepped back into his arms, kissing him once again. “I don’t care either,” she said once they broke apart. “I love you too, Ben.”

The music inside began again, and the two of them began to sway to its tune, Satine’s head resting under Obi-Wan’s, arms looped around one another, and the rest of the world shut out. Neither of them were quite sure of what would happen next but, for now, they were content to simply dance in the moonlight.


	21. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for myself without a prompt because I felt like it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi enjoyed being Duke Consort, he really did. He loved being married to Satine, teaching Korkie how to function at political events, and assisting in affairs whenever Satine needed him. But, the truth of the matter was, Satine really didn’t need his help that often. She would ask him to help regulate debates and be a voice of reason during sessions with her cabinet, but there truly wasn’t enough work to keep Obi-Wan busy every day. 

Besides that fact, leaders of other systems sometimes expected Obi-Wan, as the man in the royal family, to be the political leader, ignoring the word “Consort” pegged at the end of his title. Satine knew it wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault and certainly didn’t blame him, but he knew it still bothered her. He quickly realized that he would need to stay out of the political spotlight unless absolutely necessary in order for Satine to be a functioning leader in the eyes of the more patriarchal systems around the galaxy.

So, he began looking for a worthwhile hobby.

Which is how he found himself holding a very angry, underfed tooka as the vet wrapped the catheter she had just stuck in its arm.

“All right, let’s put him back in the cage and get the IV hooked up,” the young woman said. Obi-Wan smiled and slid the tooka in the cage on top of a soft blanket, petting it gently on the head. 

“There you go, boy. Sorry, I know that wasn’t fun, but you are going to feel a lot better once we get some fluids in you.”

He carefully attached the drip to the catheter and shut the cage door. The tooka was still giving off intense waves of displeasure in the Force, but at least he had calmed down from the furious state he had been in when he had first arrived at the clinic.

Obi-Wan stood, brushing the fur off of his scrubs.

“Nice work with the drip.” The doctor smiled at him. “You’re really getting the hang of this.”

He smiled back. “I have a very good teacher.”

Obi-Wan had met Dr. Della Mendegro about three months ago. He had found a small bird outside with a broken wing and rushed it into her veterinary rescue clinic. She had been shorthanded that day, so she had asked if he could assist with preparing the bird for surgery. Obi-Wan had always had a way with animals, so he did, successfully calming the small creature and earning himself a mark of respect in Dr. Mendegro’s mind. He had been volunteering at the clinic ever since, finding his ability to connect with living creatures through the Force incredibly helpful.

“Have you thought any more about my suggestion?” Mendegro asked as they washed their hands.

The corner of his mouth quirked. “I have.”

“And?”

“I haven’t decided.”

The young woman scoffed. “Better think faster. Applications are due next week.”

Obi-Wan merely nodded and promised to make a decision soon. They finished cleaning the clinic, checked on the malnourished tooka one last time, and closed up, heading off in different directions.

As Obi-Wan walked back towards the palace, he looked up at the bright spire of Sundari Academy rising over the city. Seeing the school and the possibilities that lay there filled Obi-Wan with both excitement and dread.

 _Could I really be a veterinarian_ and _Duke Consort?_

He forced himself to look away from the Academy and watched the sidewalk move beneath his feet instead. It would be hard, balancing his education and his royal responsibilities, but it would also be a way for him to stay out of the political limelight. He was certain that the time it would take in a day to do his schoolwork would be no more than the time he spent at the clinic. And, of course, if he got his license, Dr. Mendegro had offered to hire him and allow him to set his own working hours.

_Then, of course, there’s the matter of potentially starting a family._

He and Satine hadn’t spoken about it much, but they had both been hinting lately that they might be ready to try for a baby. They hadn’t said it explicitly, but if they were to become serious about trying to conceive, that might interfere with Obi-Wan earning his degree and getting his license. Should they succeed in having a child, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he would want to be a vet anyway; he would want to spend as much time with their child as possible.

 _Then again, kids do like small creatures..._ An image floated into his mind of a little girl standing next to him as he ran scans on a vhe’viin, excitedly watching him work and learning alongside him.

He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to talk to his wife.

Surprisingly, she was sitting on the couch in their apartment when he returned home. Her guest for the day, a dignitary from some other Mandalorian planet, had left early because of a family emergency.

“How was your day?” she asked, rising to peck a kiss on his cheek.

“It was good.” He licked his lips. “Satine, I- I need to talk to you about something.”

Her gaze grew concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Obi-Wan offered her a small smile, running a hand down her arm. “No, not really. I just have an idea I want to run by you.”

She nodded, pulling him over to the couch. “I’m all ears.”

“I- um.” He swallowed. “I was thinking about going to school.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “School? Didn’t you learn enough at the Jedi temple?”

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh. “Well, yes, but I was thinking of studying something a little less Force-based and a little more... veterinary.”

“Ah,” Satine folded her hands in her lap. “You want to be a veterinarian?”

He nodded. “I think so, but I’m not quite sure. It’s just that I have been enjoying working with the animals at the rescue and- I don’t know, I thought I might like to get a license so I can help more. There are a lot of animals to be taken care of, and I would be a great deal more useful if I had a better education and a degree.”

Satine smiled. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head. “You do?”

She laughed. “Of course! It would be good for you to have a job you truly enjoy outside of your work here at the palace. I know how much you like being around animals; it seems like a perfect fit.”

Obi-Wan smiled for a second, but his expression grew a tad nervous again. “What about starting a family?”

“You being off at school would certainly complicate things, but I see no reason we wouldn’t be able to balance our responsibilities together.”

“But what about Korkie?”

“What about him?”

“Will he be okay without me at all his political dinners?”

Satine laughed again. “He can survive a few dinners on his own. You _have_ taught him well.”

“I suppose, but what about-”

Satine stopped him by placing a gentle hand to his chest. “Ben,” she said knowingly, “what is this really about?”

His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“You’re just coming up with excuses now.” She ran a hand over his cheek. “What’s _really_ holding you back?”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m just trying to be logical.”

She studied his face. “No, I don’t think that’s quite it.”

“Well then, what is it?” he scoffed.

She gave him a soft smile. “I think you never had a chance to plan out your life because you were always going to be a Jedi. Now that you have an opportunity to choose your path, you’re afraid to move forward.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I thought I chose my path when I decided to leave the Order and marry you.”

“You chose a path, yes, but this is the first time you are truly being faced with the question the rest of the galaxy faces at a younger age.”

“And what question might that be?” he asked.

Satine grabbed his hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles. “‘What do you want to be when you grow up?’”

He didn’t want to admit it, but Satine was right. This was the first time he was really taking advantage of the fact that his future was now a choice. His next step was up to no one but himself, and, frankly, it was a little terrifying. No one was there anymore to give him orders, to tell him how to train, to tell him what decision to make.

His future was up to him and, he realized with a smile, he wanted this. He wanted to be a vet.

“So,” his wife squeezed his hand, “would you like help filling out your application to Sundari Academy?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and smiled, squeezing her hand back. “Yes. Yes I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this strange AU that came to my brain this morning. I really love how Obi-Wan connects to animals in basically every form of Star Wars media, so I thought that, if he weren’t a Jedi, he might have become a vet. Anyway, I might write a continuation of this later on because it is a fun AU. 
> 
> Also, please understand that it took every bit of my self-control not to name this fic "Obi-Wan Kenobi: Space Vet".
> 
> Peace out.


	22. "It's a little treat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll on Tumblr:  
> *scrapes the insides of my mind for literally any idea* prompts, you say? Hmm... how about a character that needs rest drinks a cup of a hot beverage that makes them feel better? Could be anyone you want, I just think it's always good to do some healing fic 😌

It was something he only did every once in a great while, even before he was traipsing across the galaxy fighting a war. “It’s a little treat,” he said when Anakin asked why he was hauling a colorful hammock and a big thermos of tea out into the temple gardens. 

He sighed with a smile as he sank deeply into the cool cloth of the hammock, enjoying the warmth of the gardens and the shade of the trees he strapped himself to simultaneously. He leaned back and swung his bare feet up into the hammock, took a sip of his tea, and turned on his holopad to resume reading that book he had started yesterday, per Cody’s recommendation.

As his hammock swung gently in the breeze, Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax, feeling more rested than he had felt in a very long time. After the way their last mission had gone, he deserved this, and he was bound and determined not to move for the rest of the afternoon. He would not think about the last mission, and he certainly would not think of the one he would begin tomorrow. This afternoon was designated for reading, drinking tea, napping, and remaining bootless. 

_A treat indeed,_ he thought with a smile as the sun caressed his face.


	23. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> If you want some prompts, how about Obi-Wan after the episode "Revenge"? The one were Maul and Savage beat him up pretty bad and Ventress needs Ventress him. Maybe Ventress gets them to a star port and is like: Ok, bye, you're on your own now, and Obi-Wan needs to find a ship and way back to Coruscant, but he's in the outer rim and Mandalore is like only a few parsecs away and its save haven, so.... Satine has to deal with a after torture Obi-Wan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m really sorry, anon, this is probably not at all what you were looking for but I started writing and then I got really angsty and then this whole situation really got out of hand)

Satine gasped as Obi-Wan stumbled off the ramp leading out of the ship. His face - well, his entire body, really - was a shocking, mottled mess of dark blue bruises and bright red blood. He held a hand to his stomach, limping even as he gave her a grin.

“Hello, Duchess, I hope you don’t mind me dropping by.” 

Were he not beat to a pulp, she would have smacked him upside the head. Instead, she rushed forward and slid her shoulder under his arm. “What have you gotten yourself into now, Obi?” she muttered.

He winced as she helped him walk into the med center. “Just a few Sith.”

She shook her head, asking no more. As they passed through the doors, they were swarmed by medical staff that hauled Obi-Wan onto a stretcher and rushed him back into a room where Satine was not permitted to follow. She stood awkwardly in the waiting room, wringing her hands and doing her best to remain dignified.

In all their time on the run, all three members of their trio had been injured at various points. All of them had been shot, cut, scuffed, and bruised more times than they could count. The way Obi-Wan had looked today though…

Satine shook her head and tried to fight the lump in her throat. Obi-Wan would survive, he always did. He was quite resilient and had pulled through some very difficult injuries before. Besides, the Sundari medical team were amongst the best in the galaxy.

Despite these self-reassurances, Satine couldn’t help the dread in her heart from building.

The evening turned to night, and still, she sat in the waiting room, back straight and head forward. Her posture was enough to make passerby’s wonder if they were in a hospital or a throne room.

But for all her appearances, Satine was falling apart inside. For the first time in a long time, she was facing the fact that she was irrefutably, irrevocably in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

As the pain in her heart grew, she realized that there could be only one solution, only one thing could prevent these feelings from destroying her completely.

The doctors eventually called her back to visit, where she greeted him, told him she was glad that he was well, and left him to heal. He seemed surprised at how distant she was but quickly changed his own demeanor to match hers- the perfect image of professionalism. 

As she left the room she gave him one last look, more vulnerable than anything she had said to him all day. As their eyes met, they both knew that they loved each other, and they also knew that they both had to let go. And as their soft eyes left each other’s gaze, their hearts both broke under the reality of everything.

As she walked out of the med center and back to her throne room, Satine didn’t allow herself to cry. She didn’t allow herself to feel relief at the fact that Obi-Wan had looked so much better after the healers had worked their magic. She didn’t allow herself to think about his sad eyes that had been so hurt but so understanding at the same eyes. And she especially didn’t think about the young man sleeping peacefully two rooms away from her own who had the exact same eyes and the exact same level of unconditional compassion for her, even when she had to be cold and unfeeling.

Instead of dwelling on all of these things, she sat on her throne and listened to her court argue about water systems in the city, allowing her passion for her people to erase everything else.


	24. Her level-headed honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From alabasterswriting on Tumblr:
> 
> How about newly knighted Obi-Wan calling up Satine in a panic. He’s a dad now to a child slave and the kid has nightmares and misses his mom and is too powerful, and omg he needs Qui-Gon but he’s dead and Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to do so he called her.

He paces his room, one hand on his chin and another running through his hair, still adjusting to the absence of the braid behind his right ear. He takes deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate and keep the panic from rising in his chest.

_I can do this. No I can’t. Yes I can, Qui-Gon believed in me. No I can’t, I’m only 26. Age hasn’t stopped you before. Maybe this time it should, more than my life is at stake here. Maybe you need to believe in yourself._

He collapses on his bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. It’s becoming too much; the death of his master, the assignment of his very temperamental and emotional padawan, and his appointment to Jedi Knight.

This should have been a happy time. Obi-Wan is the first Jedi to defeat a Sith in hundreds of years and he is among the youngest to graduate from padawan to Jedi. He has accomplished so much, but he just feels like a failure.

_Stop. You know you are not a failure, you just haven’t found the balance to your new situation yet._

Those words would have worked had someone other than Obi-Wan spoken them, but they lacked the potency Obi-Wan needed tonight. With Qui-Gon gone, he really didn’t know who he could turn to for encouragement. He wasn’t really very close with anyone except-

His eyes slide to the comm link on his nightstand.

She would know what to say; she always has. She probably wouldn’t be as kind as Qui-Gon would have been, but maybe her level-headed honesty is exactly what he needs.

Before he can change his mind, he presses in the code for Mandalore.

She picks up in 3 seconds.

“Obi?” She stands before him, wrapped in a robe. Obi-Wan suddenly realizes that it has to be nearly two in the morning in Sundari and he feels a pang of guilt for waking her so early. 

“Satine, I’m so sorry to wake you, I didn’t realize that it was-”

“No,” she holds up a hand to stop him, “it’s all right, I was awake anyway.” She is quiet for a moment, taking in the fact that he is calling her for the first time since he left with Qui-Gon nearly five years ago. “Is everything all right?” she finally asks. 

Obi-Wan opens and closes his mouth for a moment. “No, not really.”

He can see her sit in the hologram, dipping her head. “Is this about Qui-Gon? I just heard what happened and, Ben, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s partially about that.” He is quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry too, Satine, I know he meant a great deal to you as well.”

“He did, but he was a father to you. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.” The pain in her eyes is evident, even through the grainy blue of the comm.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to speak again, but he can’t get the words out around the sudden lump in his throat. After a few moments, he manages to whisper: “Oh, Satine.”

They sit and cry together for the rest of the night, remembering Qui-Gon, talking about the new struggles Obi-Wan faces, and flushing out Satine’s frustrations with her court in Sundari. It’s a healing conversation, kind of like cleaning a cut with alcohol - It hurts, but the scabs start forming and the pain begins to dull as the cleansing comes to an end.

“I’m sorry, Obi, but I’m afraid I have a meeting in an hour that I must get ready for,” Satine sighs nearly five hours later.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up all night. I hope your meeting goes well.”

“I think it will, after being able to talk to you.” She smiles, warming Obi-Wan’s heart instantly.

“Thank you for sharing and listening.” He smiles back. “I- I’ve missed you, Satine. I’m sorry I never called before.” 

Satine gives him a soft smile. “I’m sorry too. We should both call more often- I want to hear more about your young charge and his progress. I have no doubt you will train him excellently.”

Obi-Wan smiles fully. “Thank you, Satine. I am sure you will be just as skilled in raising your nephew.”

Her smile falters for a moment, and he almost thinks he can see tears in her eyes for a moment, but it’s hard to tell through the hologram.

“Thank you, Ben, that means more than you realize.”

He smiles and wishes her one last adieu before they hang up.

He carries that smile and the warmth in his heart with him as he prepares to wake Anakin and begin a new day. Somehow, with the encouragement of Satine in his heart, he knows that today will be the start of something better.


	25. How their story was intended to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Obi-Wan almost dying because he protected Satine from Death Watch? And then he stays for healing but then they have to let each other go again? And Obi-Wan is like 5 seconds away from staying with her but the war! He can't just leave Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody and his men like that? So, just angsty and hurt Obi-Wan with broken heart xD

They collapsed into a corner, breathing heavily. 

“We should be out of harm’s way here,” Satine said quietly.

Obi-Wan managed to nod, still pressing a hand tightly to his side. Since the stab wound was from a saber it had been cauterized and would not bleed, but it still karking hurt and Obi-Wan felt better keeping a protective hand over it.

As Satine settled him against the wall, he raised a hand to gently brush his fingers against the ring of bruises that were starting to form at her throat.

“Satine, I-”

She pressed a finger to his lip. “Shh. I’m all right, and this is not your fault.”

She always knew exactly what was on his mind.

“But it _is_ my fault. Maul hurt you because you mean something to me and I almost wasn’t fast enough to stop him.” His fingers moved from the darkening bruises to the rosy color of her soft cheek.

Somewhere out in the distance, something exploded. They ignored it.

“Ben, you didn’t make Maul take over Mandalore. I was a convenient device in his revenge plot, yes, but he took over Mandalore for more reasons than to simply cause you pain, I am sure.” She cupped his rough cheek with her slender fingers. “Besides, you _did_ save me, and it does not do to dwell on ‘what ifs.’”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. As they sat in the small alcove, breathing hard and faces close together, Obi-Wan finally did what he had longed to do since he left her on Mandalore all those years ago and kissed her.

 _Force,_ she was intoxicating; her soft lips accepted his and eagerly returned his fervor. Despite having been tortured and held in a cell for days on end, she still smelled strongly of lilies - a scent that made him dizzy. He deepened the kiss, savoring every moment.

_How could I have ever left her?_

As they reluctantly pulled apart, Obi-Wan could feel the resolve he had maintained the past few years crumbling; there was no way he could leave Satine now. The thought of losing her and being apart from her was too much to bear and so he would never leave her side again.

And then something exploded much closer to them, shaking Obi-Wan back into reality.

His heart fell to his stomach as the floor rocked and the truth of their situation set in: Obi-Wan and Satine could never be together, and that was always how their story was intended to go. He was a knight with a just cause and she was the leader of a very broken people; to be together would require the sacrifice of one or both of their lifestyles, to the detriment of the galaxy. As alluring as the idea of having a life together was, Obi-Wan could not leave his men, his brother, or his duty to the Republic, and Satine could not leave her people or her dream of a peaceful society.

He looked down at the small woman in his arms and, as her eyes met his, he knew she had realized the same thing. 

Reluctantly, they untangled themselves from one another, and Satine helped Obi-Wan to his feet, leading him down the hall towards an exit. They would need to find a ship and get back to Coruscant as fast as possible if they were to make it out alive. 

As they walked, they were careful not to let their fingers brush, knowing that one touch could shatter their hearts beyond repair.


	26. Walking had been harder than usual the past few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll on Tumblr:  
> How would you feel about writing Obi-Wan getting distracted on a mission because the council forced him back into war almost as soon as he got back from the terrible, no good, horrible, very-very-bad-sinking-of-the-greatest-ship-of-all-time, and he collapses/has ptsd/ just doesn't have the strength to move/etc. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD  
> In this chapter, Obi-Wan experiences a panic attack as a result of PTSD. If this is something that will not be beneficial to your physical or mental health, please skip this one, even if it has a positive ending. I promise I will write happier fic soon!

Walking had been harder than usual the past few days.

It wasn’t that he had sustained any injuries during his last trip to Mandalore (maybe he would feel better if he had), but it was as if there was little propelling his forward movement anymore - like an engine with a loose belt. 

And yet, he kept moving.

Anakin looked at him worriedly as they stepped onto the ground on.... whatever planet this was. Obi-Wan gave him a half-smile and stepped in front of the troops, quickly giving them orders before allowing Anakin to lead them onto the battlefield. At some point, the firefight began and Obi-Wan slipped into the calm embrace of the Force, allowing it to guide his actions. 

But as the fight continued and the sounds of explosions, missiles, and even the igniting of Anakin and Ahsoka’s lightsabers rang out, Obi-Wan’s connection with the Force fizzled and disappeared, leaving him to stagger and collapse in the middle of the battle, gasping for breath.

But he- he couldn’t. He couldn’t find air or sensation or sight or anything else besides the crushing weight of the grief that was finally registering in his heart. He kneeled, clutching his knees as all the emotions he had been trying not to feel crashed into him all at once, leaving a massive lump in his throat and a burning sensation in his head. He clutched at his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the battle around him, and sobbed.

She was _gone_. Really, truly gone. All the other times he had said goodbye before and told himself he wouldn’t see her again hurt, but he always knew, deep down, that she was there and he _could_ see her again. This time she was gone for real. She wasn’t on Mandalore, living her life, fighting for her people, and raising her nephew. She was dead and Maul sat on her throne. Maul, whom he should have killed. He should have killed him. This is his fault. Satine is dead and this is his fault. This is his fault. This is his-”

“Master!” Suddenly, a voice shook him out of his despair and the world came rushing back in around him. Anakin was kneeling in front of him as Ahsoka stood nearby, blocking blaster bolts from reaching them.

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” Anakin gripped his shoulders, looking more worried than Obi-Wan had ever seen. He tries to answer the young man, but he can’t speak around the lump and the guilt. Anakin’s eyes flickered in understanding and he nodded, pulling Obi-Wan over his shoulder and turning to Ahsoka. 

“Take over from here, Snips. If anything goes awry, call Master Ploon.”

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, Anakin was gently laying him down on the floor of one of their ships, pillowing his head with his robe. He closed his eyes, barely hearing the muffled shouts of Anakin talking to someone over a comm and the engines of their ship turning on. 

Before they took off, Anakin came over and touches his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead, sending Obi-Wan into peaceful unconsciousness.

The next time Obi-Wan woke, he was in a healing room at the temple. He sat up, holding a hand to his throbbing head as he tried to recall everything from the battle. He remembered breaking down and falling and- oh.

_Satine_.

Before he could feel the full extent of his grief again, a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to find Anakin smiling gently down at him.

“Hey, Master.”

Obi-Wan tried to smile, but it quickly fell. “I’m sorry, Anakin, I-”

Anakin suddenly looked very serious. “Obi-Wan, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You just lost the woman you loved in a very intense event; you are entitled to grieve.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “But I failed the mission. I let my emotions get the best of me.”

Anakin sighed in return. “I know you are the master and I am the learner in this relationship, but you didn’t let your emotions get the best of you; you had a reaction to the battle because of PTSD. The nurse said so.”

Obi-Wan was stunned. “Oh.”

“So yeah, I talked to the council about what happened. And by talked, I mean that I yelled at them a lot for not giving you time to recover from Mandalore before sending you back into the heat of everything.” Anakin gave a half-smile. “I've been suspended and you are on healing leave, so we have plenty of time over the next few days to process everything and talk this out.”

Normally, Obi-Wan would protest, preferring to deal with his issues alone. This time, however, he knew something was different. Satine’s... Satine’s passing had broken him in a way that he had not been broken before, and he knew that he needed more help this time.

So, he nodded and gave Anakin a look of appreciation. “Thank you.”

Anakin clapped him on the back, giving him a sincere look. “I’ve got your back, Master.”

And so he did.


	27. “Where do I go from here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @some-gold-can-stay on Tumblr:  
> Obi-Wan succeeds in rescuing Satine and takes her back to Coruscant. Instead of resigning he first asks if he could be with her and still be a Jedi (you can decide the answer and if he walks)

They were halfway to Coruscant before Obi-Wan realized they were still holding hands.

Honestly though, he didn’t really want to let her go. He had almost lost her today and if she had died...

He swallowed, refusing to dwell on it. Instead, he looked over at Satine, studying her tired face. She sensed his gaze and turned to look at him with a sad smile. He smiled back, squeezing her hand.

“What do I do now, Obi-Wan?” she sighed suddenly. “Where do I go from here?”

Obi-Wan felt his heart clench; he had never heard Satine sound so defeated, even when her planet had been at war and she was being hunted all those years ago. Satine was nearly unbreakable and yet, she sat before him now sounding as close to broken as he had ever seen.

He spun her in her chair so that she was facing him and took her other hand in his. “This is not the end, my darling. We will talk to the Senate and see what aide we can bring you.”

“Bring me?” Satine scoffed. “I’m no longer the Duchess of Mandalore, Obi-Wan. The people wanted a different ruler; if I were to bring an army it would be a hostile takeover of all of Mandalore, the citizens included. They didn’t want me.”

Her voice cracked and Obi-Wan’s heart broke.

As tears spilled onto Satine’s cheeks, he pulled her into his arms, curling her onto his lap and tucking her head beneath his chin. She huddled into his embrace as a few tears of his own meandered down into his beard.

“I’m sorry, Satine. I’m so sorry. I know you worked so hard for peace.”

She sniffed and leaned back to look him in the eye. “Maybe it was never meant to be. I just need to-” she took a deep breath, “I need to find a new purpose.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he agreed, but he nodded calmly and gently set her back in her chair so he could land the ship. “We can talk more after we both have rested and sought medical attention.”

Satine smiled, despite herself. “You? Voluntarily seeking medical assistance?”

Obi-Wan’s face lightened a bit. “If it means you will get some as well, I have no qualms with it.”

It took some time to get the care they needed and debrief the Council on what happened, but they were soon left to find themselves a place to sleep for the night. Obi-Wan was already in deep trouble with the Council for his actions, so he had no issue with offering his bed to Satine for the evening, finding himself unable to care about the implications of sharing a room with her.

Soon, they found themselves standing in Obi-Wan’s bedroom, facing each other. Obi-Wan reached out and took Satine’s hand again, running a thumb over her knuckles.

“You asked earlier what comes next.” He looked down at their joined hands. “I know you need time to heal, but, well, I was wondering if maybe what comes next might, ah, might involve... us.”

Satine’s mouth fell open a bit. “Us?”

Obi-Wan turned red. “I mean, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I know that you just lost everything and you are unsure of what the future holds, I just,” he took another breath, “I just want you to know that I will be there for you in whatever capacity you need me.”

Satine took a step closer. “And what if I want you by my side all the time?”

His eyes shot up to hers. “Then that is where I would be.”

She took yet another step closer. “What about the Order? And the War? And Anakin?”

“I would stay in contact with them, but I-” he grips her hand harder, “I love you, Satine, and I feel disinclined to ever let you out of my sight again after today.”

Satine leaned in. “Good, because I’m asking you to stay this time.” And with that, she kissed him.


	28. They almost made it out alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Can I have an fic where Obi-Wan manages to save Satine from Maul. But because of this as they flee they run into Sidious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

They were so close. They had almost made it to the hanger. They had almost made it out alive.

If it weren’t for the mysterious dark figure they met along the way, they would have been on their way to Coruscant, safe and happy for the time being.

The dark figure moves away from the slumped form of Obi-Wan and engages Maul in the adjacent hallway, but Satine doesn’t notice. She pulls herself over from where their attacker threw her against the wall, her head swimming from her head bouncing off the floor as she fell. She can’t stand to walk, so she crawls over as quickly as she can.

As she reaches Obi-Wan, she sits up and pulls him into her lap as much as she can, sobbing. She glances at the wound in his abdomen and immediately looks away, knowing that it is fatal.

She directs her attention to his face, brushing that one rouge strand of ginger hair out of his eyes and using a thumb to wipe away the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth. As her fingers ghost over his features, his eyes open and find hers.

“Satine.” His voice is barely above a whisper, but he smiles anyway. One of his hands comes up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear Satine didn’t realize was falling from her eye.

For the first time in her life, Satine can’t think of anything to say.

“I love you, Satine. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” She can barely hear the last few words he says. As soon as he is done speaking, his eyes close and Satine knows he is gone.

A hole opens up in her chest, swallowing everything. She catches his hand before it falls away from her cheek and holds it to her lips, shaking. More tears fall as sobs wrack her body.

She isn’t sure how long she kneels there until a warm hand settles on her shoulder. She glances up to see Korkie kneeling next to her, his face grief-stricken.

“Auntie, I- I’m so sorry,” he chokes out, pulling her into a hug. She leans into his embrace. They sit there for a moment before he pulls her to her feet and puts an arm around her. As they rise, Satine realizes Bo is there too, gently lifting Obi-Wan’s body.

Korkie and Satine leave Mandalore in a ship with Obi-Wan while Bo stays behind to fight. As they part ways, Bo doesn’t say much, but she gives Satine a look of sympathy; Satine can’t remember the last time they had had such an interaction.

They take him to Coruscant, knowing that there will be massive fall-out for the death of a Republic hero. The people will mourn for days, and Satine will mourn right along with them. 


	29. "You’ve been upgraded to Grandpa."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @iidigestivereaderii on Tumblr:  
> You said prompts so - Obi-Wan finding out he's gonna be a grandfather? (Because we all need him to live past 50 something and have Korkie's kids hanging off his every word while teaching them to be so, so dramatic)

Satine already knew, of course; Korkie couldn’t keep anything from his mother. Thankfully, she was more than willing to keep the information she had deciphered to herself for the sake of a dramatic reveal, as was family tradition.

“And so, Satine refused to let me carry her for the rest of the entire mission.” Obi-Wan smiled as he wrapped up his story. “Even when she broke her ankle, Master Jinn was the only one allowed to lift her.”

“Well, you can hardly blame me!” Satine leaned over to Eileen, Korkie’s wife. “I still have the scar from where he dropped me.”

Eileen smiled conspiratorially. “Korkie once dropped me when we were at a picnic.” She smirked over at her husband as redness crept into his pale cheeks. “We weren’t even in imminent peril, he was just clumsy.”

Satine grinned like a tooka, looking up at him. “Korkie! How could you do such a thing to your lovely wife?”

He threw his hands up. “It was an accident! I was trying to be a gentleman and failed epically.”

“That’s alright, dear,” Eileen patted his arm. “I still thought it was cute.”

He smiled at her and rested his hand atop hers. 

Satine cleared her throat. “So, I heard from Anakin that you might be in search of a new apartment.” She raised a knowing brow at Korkie. 

He responded with an eyebrow that clearly told her to stop toeing the line; they would get to the announcement when they were good and ready.

She raised her other brow so that both eyebrows were level, clearly urging him to get on with it already.

“Yes! We decided to get something a little bigger.” Eileen said, unaware of the patented Kenobi-Kryze Eyebrow Conversation happening next to her.

Obi-Wan, also blissfully unaware, gave her a surprised look. “Oh? How much space are you looking for?”

“We want something with three bedrooms and two baths.” Korkie said.

“That's a lot of space for two people.” Satine grinned wickedly.

“Good thing there will be three of us then.” Eileen gave the older couple a small smile.

Obi-Wan nearly dropped his spoon as he looked up in shock. “You don’t mean.”

Korkie grinned as he put an arm around Eileen’s shoulders. “You’ve been upgraded to Grandpa, yes.”

Obi-Wan smiled brilliantly, chuckling. “I’m so old.” He stood and rounded the table, pulling Korkie and Eileen into a hug, which Satine joined shortly after.

As Satine and Obi-Wan finally pulled away, Korkie realized that there were tears in his father’s eyes.

“Dad? Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan laughed, putting a hand on Korkie’s shoulder. “I’m more than alright, young one, I’ve just been waiting for grandchildren for such a long time.”

“We both have.” Satine looped her arm through her husband’s.

“I’ve been planning out all the book I will read them, the games we will play, the katas I will teach...” Obi-Wan smiled dreamily. “Also I want to take them to a council meeting. Mace will hate it.”

Korkie gave his father a look. “Your entire desire for grandchildren is hinged on the idea of annoying Mace Windu?”

“No.” Obi-Wan looked at him innocently. “That’s only 50% of my desire.”

Satine leaned towards Eileen again. “It’s more like 75%. He’s been talking about waltzing into a meeting with his grandchild since Korkie started dating.”

Eileen laughed. “I’m glad we could help you fulfill that dream then.”

Obi-Wan chuckled again. “All joking aside, I am very happy for you.” He stepped forward and rested a hand on both of the soon-to-be-parents’ shoulders. “You will be a wonderful mother and father, I have no doubt.”

Korkie’s heart swelled at the praise. “Thank you, Dad.”

Eileen smiled and pulled Obi-Wan into another hug. “Thank you.”

They made Obi-Wan wait until his granddaughter, Rey, was a few months old to take her to a council meeting, but as soon as Mace Windu saw the newest Kenobi progeny and his face turned sour, Obi-Wan knew that the wait had been well worth it.


	30. Advice on Being a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @avayarising on Tumblr:  
> Anakin is the one to tell Obi-Wan that Korkie is Obi-Wan’s son? By assuming he already knew?

“Master, can I talk to you about something?” Anakin peeked around the doorway in a manner that Obi-Wan was finding very difficult not to find comical.

“Of course. Take a seat.” He gestured at the mediation mat across from him.

Anakin sat, nervous energy rolling off of him in waves through the Force, nearly choking Obi-Wan. “Anakin? What’s wrong.”

His former apprentice picked at the corner of his robe. “Well, I was wondering if you had any advice on... on being a dad.”

Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Anakin didn’t meet his eye. “Well, Padme has just told me that she’s pregnant and I just wondered if you had any advice from when Satine told you.”

Obi-Wan blinked at him.

“I’m sorry I-” he gaped, unsure of what part of the sentence Anakin just dropped on him he should seek clarification on first. “What?” Is all he managed to say.

The words come spilling out of Anakin’s mouth. “I’m sorry I never told you but Padme and I are married and now she’s pregnant and I know that’s breaking so many parts of the Jedi code but I just hoped that since you and Satine have Korkie that maybe you would have some advice because I’m honestly panicking a little bit about all of this and I need help.”

“You- Pad-” Obi-Wan can barely take it all in. “Wait, you think that Korkie is Satine and I’s _son_?”

Anakin looks up in surprise. “Wait, you think he’s not?”

He sputters for a moment. “Of course he isn’t! She and I-” He stops, unsure of what to say. 

Anakin smirks. “Obi-Wan, he looks just like you, and his Force signature is almost identical. He’s also the exact same shade of ginger and, have you seen the kid’s jawline? He’s definitely your son.”

Obi-Wan stares at the floor, ignoring the way the room seems to be spinning. Now that he thought about it, Korkie _did_ look like him. Significantly so. And he was old enough to have been born just after the mission on Mandalore-

He swallowed, raising a hand to his beard. “Korkie is my son,” he muttered.

Anakin rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Congrats, Papa.”

That was enough to break Obi-Wan from his shock. He raised his head to fix Anakin with a stern look and tucked away his new revelation into the back of his mind to address with Satine later. “Let’s go back to the part where you are _married to Senator Amidala._ ” 

Anakin’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Ah, you know what? Forget I said anything.” He turned around to dash out of the room but was pulled to the ground by a strong hand on the back of his robes.

“ _Sit._ ”


	31. Cody Really Likes Satine Kryze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll on Tumblr:  
> Mayhaps Satine hanging out with the clones in some living room type thing and Obi-Wan is just so tired that as soon as he walks in and sees her his face lights up for a brief second before he just collapses on the couch and holds her almost instantly falling asleep. He doesn't even care about everyone seeing anymore. Eventually they both fall asleep and the clones cover them with a nice warm blanket and turn off the lights and Obititne takes a nap

Cody really likes Satine Kryze. She’s smart, sharp, and she keeps General Kenobi in line, which makes her near-perfect in Cody’s eyes. This, topped by the fact that she treats the clones like human beings, taking the time to get to know them as individuals, makes her one of Cody’s favorite people.

Or, maybe he just likes the fact that Satine knows the _best_ stories about stupid things the General did in his youth and shares them with his men more than willingly. Thus, when Satine showed up and requested to see the General one night on Coruscant after a mission, the clones were more than willing to escort her to his apartment, and, upon finding the apartment Kenobi-less, were delighted when she invited them to sit and wait for the General with her.

“And then,” she said to Cody and Gregor with a sly grin, “he threw up _everywhere_ , unable to stand the texture.”

He and Gregor laughed harder than they had in a long time, the duchess chuckling along with them. 

“He couldn’t look at a worm for the entire rest of the mission without gagging uncontrollably.” Satine grinned at the memory.

Gregor wiped an eye. “That really does explain a lot. There was this one time when General Sky-” 

Suddenly, the door opened and an incredibly exhausted Obi-Wan Kenobi stumbled inside. 

Satine stood and nodded to him. “General Kenobi, it’s a pleasure to see-”

Before she could finish, he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, sighing deeply.

Cody and Gregor’s jaws dropped.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Satine.” He pulled back and looked her in the eye, brushing a thumb against her cheek and remaining completely unaware of Cody and Gregor’s presences behind him.

Satine glanced at the clones, trying to indicate to Obi-Wan, that they were not alone, but he collapsed onto the couch obliviously, pulling Satine down next to him and folding her into his arms. Satine turned a bit red, but Cody could tell it was from trying not to laugh rather than embarrassment. After a moment, a soft snore came from Obi-Wan’s lips, sending the three conscious people in the room into a fit of laughter which, thankfully, did not awaken the tired Jedi.

“I think we’ll leave you, now.” Cody nodded at Satine who quietly thanked him.

“I’ll make sure he gets enough rest for your next mission.” She smiled.

Cody opened the door to leave, but Gregor held up a finger for him to wait and disappeared for a moment into the general’s bedroom. He came out a second later, carrying a large blanket, which he draped over the couple with a cheeky grin. He bowed to the duchess, and followed Cody out of the room, smiling wildly.

After that day, they never directly brought up the incident with the general, but they did occasionally tease him about blankets and falling into the arms of Duchess Kryze. Obi-Wan never quite knew what they were going on about, but he always lived with the lingering suspicion that he had done something incredibly foolish and could not remember what exactly he had done.


	32. “To what do I owe such a warm greeting?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Fluffy prompt: Obi-Wan's been particularly busy all day so Satine hasn't seen him. By evening time she's had enough, so whilst Obi-Wan is sat with a holopad working, Satine walks in and just. Climbs into his lap. And demands he takes a cuddle break for at least five minutes. Bonus points for as much sappy kisses and nose-nuzzling as you can fit in. I'm desperate for some Obitine snuggles rn 😭

Obi-Wan sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d been working for almost 12 hours, but he just couldn’t get his balances to figure and his write-up on new battle strategies just.... wasn’t flowing the way he wished it would. He knew he should probably take a break, but he also knew that he wouldn’t truly be able to relax until he finished his work. Thus, he pushed forward, completely oblivious to his wife standing in the doorway watching him.

“Obi?” she asked quietly, tilting her head. He didn’t respond, clearly lost in thought.

Realizing that she would need to be more direct in gaining his attention, she walked across the room and stood in front of the caf table where Obi-Wan’s holopad was sitting, hands on her hips. She called his name again, to which he still did not respond.

She huffed, realizing that this called for the most obvious approach she could summon.

Making her way around the caf table, she sat herself firmly in Obi-Wan’s lap, making him jump as the action pulled him from his thoughts.

“Satine, I-”

She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sat stock-still for a moment, processing the situation, but it wasn’t long before he was kissing her back, hands traveling to her hair and lower back to pull her closer.

They broke apart, breathless. “To what do I owe such a warm greeting?” he said in a low voice.

Satine ran a hand along his beard. “You’ve been working all day without rest. We would like some of your attention.” She took his hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach, bringing a small smile to his face.

The smile faded, however, when his eyes flitted back to the holopad behind her.

“I’m sorry, Satine, I just have so much work due tomorrow and I-” he sighed, “I need to get this done before I can truly rest.”

She ran her thumb along his cheek. “I know you are busy, but I sincerely think you need a break.” He began to protest, but she stopped his lips with a finger. “Five minutes. Just take five minutes to let your brain collect itself and then you can type away to your heart’s content.”

He looked pensively at his holopad for a moment, before reaching around Satine to shut it off and push it off the table, out of sight. 

Satine smiled. “Good.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan agreed with a nod and a smirk. “Now,” he slid around so that he was laying on the couch with Satine draped over him, “how are you tonight, my darling?”

“Better than this morning,” she said, placing a hand on her belly. “I thought morning sickness was supposed to end last month with the end of the first trimester.”

“I suppose it is different for every pregnancy,” he mused, placing his hand over hers. “You are feeling better now, though?”

“I am, especially now that I have your undivided attention.” She grinned, leaning forward so that her nose touched his.

“Are you suggesting a correlation between my attention and your levels of nausea?”

“I believe it is a possibility that should not be ruled out.”

“Well then, I suppose I have no other choice than to ensure that you remain well for the rest of the evening.” With that, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, caressing her cheek.

Obi-Wan offered no explanation the next day when he turned his reports in two hours late. When Mace Windu confronted him about it, he simply smiled and said that he was “quite busy assisting with the medical needs of others.”


	33. 50 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cleverclove on Tumblr:  
> Hiya! Maybe Obi just trying to give her the anniversary she deserves?

_50 years._ Obi-Wan thought as he lay in bed that morning, running a hand through his white beard. _We’ve been married for 50 years._

In truth, Obi-Wan hadn’t expected either of them to survive this long. It wasn’t that he was a pessimist, it was just that he was a realist; Satine was the duchess of a volatile planet that was constantly attempting to assassinate her, and he was a Jedi who the council deemed most prepared for especially dangerous missions. The fact that either of them had even found time to get married was a miracle, let alone the fact that they were both still standing 50 years later at the ripe age of 85.

He turned over and looked at Satine, who was still sleeping peacefully in the soft morning light. Age had taken a toll on both of them, turning their hair white and creasing their faces, but Satine remained absolutely radiant. Age had given her an air of wisdom that Obi-Wan found insanely attractive, if also a bit intimidating.

He sighed, facing the ceiling once more. Today needed to be absolutely perfect.

“Darling, if you are going to be so restless, I must insist that you relocate to the couch,” Satine muttered, even as she burrowed deeper into his side.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “My apologies, dear. I don’t mean to disturb you on our anniversary morning.”

He feels Satine smiling against his chest. “There are certain types of disturbing I may not mind.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’ve allowed me to become accustomed to a certain type of living.”

With a shake of his head, he disentangled himself from her grasp. “Allow me to oblige, then.” He bowed and headed to the kitchen.

A short while later, he returned with a large stack of chocolate-chip pancakes.

Satine sat up slowly, admiring the neat pile of pastries. “Are all of those for me?”

“If you like.” Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed, placing the plate between them.

Satine smiled and plucked one off the plate, taking a bite. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how she could eat pancakes without syrup, but she insisted that they tasted better that way.

“So, what do we have planned today, husband of mine?”

He smirked. “I’m not allowed to reveal classified information, wife.”

She raised a brow. “You haven’t been in the army for 47 years, Obi-Wan. Is your memory starting to fail you? It wouldn’t be uncommon at your age,” she teased.

“ _Our_ age, Satine, and insulting me won’t get me to reveal my secrets.”

“Maybe I need to adjust my methods, then?” She leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

He smiled as their faces hovered close to one another. “ A tantalizing prospect, but I’m not ruining the surprise I have spent months planning for a kiss.”

“It’d be a damn good kiss.”

“I have no doubt, but it’s also a damn good surprise.”

“Fine.” Satine leaned back and took another large bite of pancake. “I can be patient.”

\-------

Obi-Wan left her to get dressed and quietly opened their front door, letting in the guests that had been quietly waiting. As he held the door, Korkie, Eileen, and their two-year-old, Rey, shuffled in quietly. He grinned as Rey reached for him, taking her from Eileen. 

“Thank you for coming. I assume you had a safe trip?” he said with a smile.

“We had to make a pit stop for Rey, but otherwise it was smooth sailing.” Korkie grinned. “How’s mom?”

“Completely unaware. How about you three head into the living room and wait while I get your mother.”

Miraculously, the very inquisitive two-year-old remained silent as Obi-Wan headed back to the bedroom to check on Satine. 

“Are you ready?” Obi-Wan smiled at her through her vanity mirror, watching her put her earrings in.

“Ready.” Satine smiled back and turned, holding a hand out for Obi-Wan to take and tuck under his arm.

He lead her out into the hall and towards the living room. Just as Obi-Wan was smugly thinking that his anniversary surprise plan had remained a surprise for once, a tiny, brunette streak flew around the corner and crashed into their legs, followed closely by her two parents.

The older couple managed to keep their balance as the tiny child hugged their legs. “Gamma! Pawpaw!” Rey yelled, shockingly loud for having such tiny lungs.

Satine laughed and leaned over to return the hug. “Good morning, little Rey of light! What a lovely surprise!” She gave Obi-Wan a grateful smile before lifting her granddaughter and turning to her son and daughter-in-law.

“Happy anniversary, Mother.” Korkie smiled and hugged Satine around the girl in her arms.

“Thank you, dear.” She smiled and turned to Eileen. “Thank you both for coming to celebrate today.”

As the family collected themselves and moved into the dining room for lunch and gifts, Obi-Wan grabbed Satine’s wrist and pulled her aside.

“I hope it’s alright that I invited them today? There will still be time for you and I to celebrate alone together later, but I thought that maybe-”

She stopped him with a peck on the lips. “This is perfect, Ben.” She smiled at their family in the kitchen, where Korkie was wrestling Rey into a highchair and Eileen was unwrapping the casserole she had brought along for lunch. “Seeing the family and legacy we have built today is the best surprise I could ever have asked for.”

He grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together, and kissing her knuckles. “I’m glad.”

She smiled back at their family for a moment before leaning closer. “It is, however, a good thing that we have some alone time later. My surprise for you might not be appropriate to unwrap in front of our son and his wife.” Obi-Wan sputtered and turned red as Satine sashayed into the kitchen to join the others, a satisfied grin gracing her face.


	34. Can't Fault Him for His Genes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @oodlesofsnootles on Tumblr:  
> Could you write something cute about Korkie as a little kid? I’m sure he’s prone to getting into trouble, just like his dad ;)

Satine pinched the bridge of her nose, unsure of what to do.

The morning had started out relatively quiet, which should have been her first indication that something was afoot; Korkie was definitely a morning person and liked to make sure the rest of the world was aware of that fact as well. Yet, this morning, he had played very quietly in his room, disturbing no one. His parents had taken this small blessing as an opportunity to sleep in for once, but, really, they should have known better.

“I’m sorry, Momma,” the sniffling five-year-old said as tears streamed down his face, “but they were so cold and wet and I couldn’t leave them outside by themselves!” As his impassioned speech progressed and turned more to wailing, the seven tiny tooka kittens in his arms howled their support with equal fervor.

Satine turned to her husband who stood in the doorway of their son’s room next to her, considering the wet, shivering, and likely flea-covered pile of small beings on the floor. Obi-Wan tilted his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow that seemed to ask, _what do we do?_

She raised both of her eyebrows and fixed him with a look. _We are not keeping them._

He tilted his head at the boy and furrowed his brow. _But they need help, Satine._

She lowered her eyebrows, but maintained the same look in her eye. _Then we take them to a shelter._ She gestured at the kittens. _They’re coated in fleas, Ben._

Obi-Wan’s look became more gentle. _Satine..._ He reached for her hand. _Please?_

She glared at him. _You two are impossible and this conversation is not over._

She turned back to Korkie, who was still crying as he wrangled the kittens in his lap.

“Let’s clean them up and feed them and then start looking for good homes for them all.” She kneeled by the small boy and took one of the tookas from his arms, looking it over.

Obi-Wan stifled a grin and kneeled next to her, taking a kitten himself. “Why don’t we see about getting them a bath?” he offered, noting the layer of mud that had spread, well, everywhere in the room. 

Korkie stopped crying and grinned. “So we can keep them?”

“No,” Satine said, firm but gentle. “We will help them feel better and then make sure they all find loving families to take care of them, alright?”

Korkie looked for a moment like he wanted to protest, but he shut his mouth and nodded. “Alright.” His desire to see the animals well had won out over his desire to keep them for himself.

Obi-Wan grinned down at the red-headed boy. His love of animals was a trait the Jedi had been pleased to see passed down, and his compassion was a gift gained from both of his parents. While his inclination to rescue animals on a bi-weekly basis was rather exhausting, both emotionally and physically, neither Satine nor Obi-Wan could fault the boy for having a big heart.

Satine glanced over at him, their eyes meeting. She couldn’t help but give him a small smile as they collected the kittens, proud of their son’s compassion. He returned the smile before leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.


	35. Satine always looked absolutely radiant in the firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Ooooh maybe obitine doing the Mando forehead kiss, which leads to actual kissing? As fluffy as you like!

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why, but Satine always looked absolutely radiant in the firelight.

Maybe it was the way the red light brought out the color in her pale cheeks, or the shade of gold her hair became, but he could barely keep his eyes off of her whenever they lit a fire. She was beautiful enough in the daylight but right now? she put the sun to shame.

Her eyes slid over to his and he quickly looked away.

These were, of course, thoughts he should not be having. He was a Jedi and, frankly, his behavior around the duchess had been inappropriate as of late. The two had become much closer than they should have and-

His line of thought was suddenly broken by a small, pale hand clasping his. Every previous thought about decorum immediately flew out of his head as he turned to look Satine in the eye. Her tender, blue gaze melted right through his heart and, _Force_ , he couldn’t help but lean towards her, just a little.

“What are you thinking about?” Satine asked quietly, sliding her arm through his.

He forced his gaze away from hers and looked up at the night sky. “I- I really can’t say.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I don’t know anymore, Satine. You’ve turned my brain to mush.”

She laughed at that. “Mush? Just from talking to you?”

He looked back down at her fondly. “Just from sitting next to me, really.”

Satine’s face lost some of its humor. “Funny, I’m suddenly feeling the same way.”

They leaned forward until their foreheads touched, noses lightly brushing.

“You know,” Satine said, her voice the faintest whisper, “back on Mandalore, this would be considered a kiss.”

“Would it now?” Obi-Wan breathed back. “Maybe I should show you what a kiss from Coruscant is like, then.”

“I wish you would.” Satine leaned forward and their lips met.

Obi-Wan had imagined what kissing Satine would be like more times than he cared to admit. He had never kissed anyone before, so he had only a vague inkling of what it might feel like, but his mind had still managed to make a detailed guess.

Nevertheless, he was in no way prepared for the real thing.

Her lips were so soft, despite the weeks of harsh sun and little water. As they moved against his own, a fire roared in the pit of his stomach that made his head swim and his senses turn more acute than anything he had experienced in or out of the Force. He thought, for a fleeting moment, that his heart might actually explode.

And then she was pulling away, far too soon. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch, looking him in the eye.

“I’ve never done that before,” she admitted softly, skin flushed.

“Nor I.” He smiled. “That was- nice.”

Satine smiled back. “It was. We should try it again, sometime.”

And then she stepped out of his grasp, gathering more wood to throw on the fire and leaving him to breathe in the night air and the faint scent of lilies she had left clinging to his robes.


	36. Happy Bornday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @duchessofmandalore on Tumblr:  
> Fluffy prompt for you: It's been a hard couple of weeks on the run, but Obi-Wan finds a special way to celebrate Satine's bornday.

She sat near the entrance of the cave, dressing her wounds with some rationed bacta. She had been grazed by a blaster bolt a few days ago during another harrowing escape, so Qui-Gon had been allowing her to use more bacta than usual. Nonetheless, Satine had chosen to continue stretching out her bacta usage, insisting that she was fine and the wound didn’t really hurt anymore.

Sitting there in the light of the morning sun, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be entranced by the way the wind gently moved her hair through rays of light. She looked positively ethereal and Obi-Wan’s heart began to beat rather quickly as he walked up behind her and set his gift upon her head.

She jumped a little and a hand flew up to touch the crown of flowers Obi-Wan had just deposited there. “What’s this?”

He smiled. “Just a little gift for your bornday.”

“I thought we agreed not to worry about gifts on our borndays,” she said sternly, despite the smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Oh, believe me, this simple flower crown did not cause me any worry.” He gave her a wicked grin. 

In truth, the flower crown _had_ caused Obi-Wan much worry. He had been planning on making her one for her bornday for weeks, figuring that flowers would be easy enough to find out in the woods and weaving them together wouldn’t take much time. He had soon realized as he began the crown the previous day, however, that their area of the forest was not an incredibly floral area, and he had ended up hiking several extra miles around the camp to find enough flowers.

It was worth it, though, to see how well the small, white blooms brought out the blueness of her eyes and added to her beauty.

“If calling it a gift bothers you so much,” he added, “then you could consider it a bornday decoration.”

Satine finally smiled and shook her head. “I can’t argue with that, I suppose.”

“I have no doubt that you could if you really tried. You excel at arguing.”

She gave him a friendly shove. “Only because I’ve had so much practice from being around you these past few months.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

They settled into a comfortable quiet for a moment. 

“Thank you,” Satine finally said, “for the crown, Obi. It’s really very sweet that you took the time to make this for me.”

He simply smiled at her and slid an arm around her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. “Anything for you, Duchess. Happy Bornday.”


	37. Something More Appetizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Obi and Satine are having a quiet night in listening to music whilst making dinner together. Maybe "their" song comes on or something? And they start slow dancing in the kitchen, which leads to kissing and sappy "I adore you"s, and the food is forgotten about until they realise it's burning 😅

The aroma of baked goods and roasted meats filled the kitchen, making both of their stomachs rumble pleasantly. Faint music played from a holovid Obi-Wan had left running in the adjacent room; the couple gently swayed to it as they stood at their respective pots and pans, stirring foods and sauces gently. 

Their rhythm in the kitchen was, indeed, like a dance. They moved around each other fluidly, transferring and combining dishes without so much as bumping into one another. From the outside, they looked like experts.

From the inside, however, it was chaos.

In truth, the only thing Obi-Wan and Satine were experts at was moving around one another without stepping on toes or knocking elbows. Neither of them was particularly proficient in cooking and so they really had no idea what they were doing in that moment. What they were piecing together could hardly be called a meal.

Nevertheless, they were still enjoying the evening. The music, movement, and smell of cooking wine sauce was making the lovebirds rather giddy. Occasionally, they would glance over their shoulders to gaze briefly upon the other, grinning giddily if they happened to make eye-contact.

Finally, Obi-Wan could stand it no longer and abandoned his post by the griddle to wrap his arms around his wife’s waist, hugging her from behind. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be grilling the bread?” She asked, although nothing in her voice indicated that she truly wished for him to step away.

His beard tickled her ear as he spoke softly next to it. “Yes, but something over here looked far more appetizing.”

She turned slightly to look him in the eye. “Did it now? Would you care to sample anything?”

“Absolutely,” he murmured, leaning in to capture her lips with his. They kissed deeply as Satine turned to face him fully, cupping his cheeks as he took hold of her waist.

They broke apart and Satine’s hands moved to lock around his neck. They soon found themselves swaying to the music again.

“This is a lovely evening, Ben.” Satine rested her head in the crook of his neck as they continued to dance.

“All the lovelier with you in it, dear.”

She chuckled. “Sap.”

Obi-Wan grinned and pulled her closer. “Says the woman who spent five minutes of today waxing poetic about love being like a lily.”

“I guess it’s good that we found each other, then.” She leaned back to look him in the eye. “We deserve each other and our dramatics.”

He brushed a hand over her hair. “Indeed.” Suddenly, his nose crinkled and he looked around the kitchen. “Do you smell something?”

Satine looked around. “Yes.... OH! The bread!” She pointed over Obi-Wan’s shoulder to his griddle, where flames overtook the pieces of bread he was supposed to be attending.

His eyes widened and he dashed across the kitchen, quickly turning the stove off and dousing the flames with a vase of water and wildflowers. The bread sizzled for a moment, but the crises was averted.

Obi-Wan set the vase down with a sigh. “Well, there goes our bread and dipping-oil plan.”

Satine sidled up next to him, sliding an arm around his waist. “That’s alright, dear, we can try that another night when we are both more attentive to our cooking responsibilities.”

“Hmmm.” Obi-Wan faced her again. “Suddenly, I’m not feeling very hungry anyway.”

“Really? Perhaps there's some other way you would prefer to spend the evening?” Satine took a step towards him.

Obi-Wan took a step in kind. “Maybe. Any suggestions?”

They both leaned forwards, lips crashing together, and their already sub-par meal was forgotten for the remainder of the evening.


	38. Sleepless in Sundari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @mg024 on Tumblr:  
> Fluff! Yes! :D How about Satine has trouble falling asleep and Obi-wan helps? (Or vice versa, your choice.)

Satine flipped over and re-fluffed her pillow for the seventh time in five minutes, solidifying in Obi-Wan’s mind that it was going to be a long night.

“Darling,” he said quietly, looking over at his wife, “would you like a cup of chamomile?”

She turned to look at him, bags under her eyes revealing the toll of her insomnia. “No, that’s alright, Obi. It’s nearly midnight, go back to sleep.”

He turned to face her fully, brushing a hand over her cheek. “I can’t sleep if you keep tossing and turning. Let me get you something to help.”

With a sigh, she conceded. “Fine, but not too large a cup; I don’t want to wake at 3 am with the baby pressing on a full bladder.”

“Fair enough.” He grinned and slipped out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea. He helped her sit up and carefully handed her the warm mug before settling next to her, an arm around her shoulders.

“I take it the little one is rather active this evening?”

She huffed. “That would be putting it lightly.” She ran a hand over the swell of her abdomen. “I think your child is practicing katas already.”

“Hm, yes, or perhaps _your_ child has inherited your restlessness,” he teased, nuzzling her neck.

Satine shivered at the sensation of Obi-Wan’s beard on her skin. “Or, perhaps the poor child has the worst of both of our genes and is destined to never sit still.”

He laughed. “I suppose that could be true.” They grew quiet for a moment as Obi-Wan pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. “Either way, I know our baby will be perfect.”

“What do you think they will be like, Ben?”

“Well,” he took a deep breath, “I imagine them having your blonde hair and blue eyes, which, of course, means that they will be able to stare anyone down as well as you do.” His fingers began to weave through her hair gently. “Maybe they will befriend the impending member of the Skywalker brood,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Can you imagine the chaos?”

Hearing no response, he glanced down to find his wife sleeping soundly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head in relief. 

“I’ve never been so glad to know that my chatter sends you to sleep, my love,” he murmured with a smile, following her descent into dreams.


	39. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @afirewiel on Tumblr:  
> Fluffy prompt: Satine and Obi-Wan are reunited in the afterlife.

Obi-Wan did not feel the cut of Vader’s blade, which was a greater mercy than one might think. Whether or not the man in black could be called Anakin anymore was beside the point; Darth Vader used to be Anakin, and their battle aboard the Death Star had stirred up enough memories for the old Jedi Master as it was.

Thankfully, however, Obi-Wan had faded into the Force just before the strike could fall, and he was now waking up to a world of soft lights and gentle laughter.

He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair, taking note of the fact that said hand was no longer wrinkled and spotted by the sun; he was young again, at least in body. Surveying the area around him, he saw no one, despite what the laughter he had first heard had led him to believe. And yet, though there was no one to greet him in his death, he did not feel as if he were alone.

Pulling himself to his feet, he stretched, finding for the first time in... well, ever, that his muscles did not ache. Smiling, he took a deep breath of warm, sweet air and allowed himself to feel at peace.

“I haven’t seen you smile like that since we were 20.”

That voice, that familiar, melodic voice, made his heart skip a beat as he spun around to face it.

There she was, wearing the blue and silver of her house, hair unbound, and giving him her patented mysterious smile. She looked just as lovely as the day she died, but her body was not broken here. She was whole, she was free, and, he could sense through the Force, she was happy.

Obi-Wan smiled and stepped toward her. “Hello, Satine.”

She smiled back, wider than he had ever seen. “Hello, Obi-Wan.”

Finding no need for more words, they stepped into each other’s arms and kissed the kiss that they should have exchanged 100 times before.


	40. 4 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> I was recently listening to the song 4 AM by Oliver the Kid, and now I am just CRAVING a little something about Obi-Wan having a nightmare about the war and Satine waking him up and comforting him?? P.S. you're writing is beautiful btw

He gasped, shooting straight up in bed as he felt the phantom sting of an electrowhip across his back. Frantically feeling around for something solid to anchor himself to outside of his dreams, he found Satine sitting up next to him. She grasped his arms and knelt beside him on the bed.

“Obi?” she asked quietly.

Obi-Wan steadied his breathing and turned to his wife, clutching her forearms. “I’m- I’m alright.”

Her thumbs drew tiny circles along the insides of his wrists. “Was it the one about-”

“The Zygerrians? Yes.” He took another deep breath, finding his balance in the Force once more. As he did, he looked back up to take in Satine’s worried gaze; her ice-blue eyes were wide with a concern that both warmed and broke his heart.

“I’m alright, darling, I promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile, already feeling his heart rate dropping and his nerves returning to their usual state of activity. “This is the first one in a while, so that’s something to be happy about.”

Satine did not look happy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

He nodded. “Positive.” A hand gently cupped her cheek. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

She huffed. “Never be sorry for your nightmares, Obi. You cannot control them.”

“I know, but I still feel bad for disturbing your slumber. I know the little one hasn’t been letting you sleep much as of late.” He rested a gentle hand against the swell of her abdomen.

“I’m making up for it with naps.” She tilted her head. “Do you need to talk about your dream?”

He shook his head. “No. I’ve processed that time of my life several times over and now I think I just need distraction.”

Satine’s face melted into a positively feline grin. “A distraction, you say?” She leaned forward until their noses nearly touched, placing a hand on his chest.

He chuckled. “Tempting, my dear, but you need to sleep.” He laid back and tugged her down to curl up in his arms. “Perhaps we can explore certain.... distractions in the morning.”

With a low chuckle, she tucked her head under his chin. “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

They were quiet for a moment. 

“Satine?”

“Ben?”

He hugged her tighter. “Thank you for being here for me. I know that my nightmares aren’t easy for you to witness.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan.” She looked up at him and ran a hand along his beard. “We are both still carrying wounds from our past; I am always more than willing to assist you through yours, just as you have helped me with mine.”

He smiled again. “I love you, Satine.”

She smiled back. “I love you too, dear.”

Before long, they were fast asleep, tightly wound together, as if they were the only thing holding the other together.


	41. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @daughterofdungeonbat on Tumblr:  
> You keep teasing the second Obitine baby (since Korkie is the first obviously), so can we finally meet them? I'm sure the parents are sick of waiting as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for keeping up with my fic. Imma be completely honest: each of my one-shots where a future Obitine baby is mentioned were written individually and I really don’t know if they are connected or not lol. They could be! I just haven’t thought much about it because I like to fill a prompt completely unhindered by rules of my own making. Basically, what I’m saying is that if you would like to consider them connected, you absolutely may! But they are open for interpretation and I don’t really have a set timeline or universe in my writing them.
> 
> All that being said, I will write Obitine baby fic with naught but the slightest provocation so here ya go 😉:

Obi-Wan had been pacing for about ten solid minutes when Anakin and Padme finally forced him to sit. Of course, this could not stop him from bouncing his leg or fiddling with the sleeve of his robe, much to Anakin’s amusement; he had never seen his master this nervous before. 

Everything probably would have been better for Obi-Wan if he had been allowed in the room during the birth, but after 6 hours of labor, Satine had finally kicked him out, unable to tolerate even his most gentle witticisms and stifled nervous energy. Obi-Wan, of course, respected his wife’s decision, but that didn’t mean that he was enjoying the lack of information he had about the progress of this process or the simple fact that he could not physically see his wife during the painful ordeal.

His leg tapped out a more intense staccato, drawing an amused smile from Padme’s lips.

“She’s going to be alright, Obi-Wan.” Padme leaned around Anakin to place a warm hand on the Jedi Master’s knee. “Satine’s more than capable of handling this.”

Obi-Wan gave the senator a terse smile. “I have no doubt of her capability, I’m simply nervous about...” he trailed off, unsure of how to express what was really making him so nervous when he could not quite pin down the reason for himself. It wasn’t that something might happen to Satine - he knew his wife would pull through birthing a child with the same passion and resolve with which she did everything else - it was just that...

“You’re nervous about becoming a father?” Anakin gave him a knowing smile.

Obi-Wan sighed and gave him a wry grin back. “Maybe.”

That was, indeed, the root of the matter. Obi-Wan had fathered Korkie, but he had never actually been a father to him until he was already grown and capable of taking care of himself. The prospect of someone’s entire life being hinged on his ability to care for and nurture them was more daunting than Obi-Wan wanted to admit, even to himself.

Anakin patted him on the back. “You’ll be alright, Master. You already have the experience of raising me under your belt and there is no way any child of yours and Satine’s could possibly be as much of a handful as me.”

Obi-Wan grinned fully this time. “Don’t jinx it, my young apprentice. You never met Satine or me when we were children.”

“Oh?” Anakin’s eyes widened in interest. “Are you saying you were a troublemaker?”

Padme laughed. “You say that, Anakin, like he’s not currently a troublemaker.”

“She has a fair point,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

The door to Satine’s room opened and a nurse stepped out. The three hallway-dwellers jumped to their feet.

“Well, Master Kenobi,” the nurse said with a grin, “we have someone in here who would very much like to meet you.” She held the door open and motioned for him to come inside. With one last nervous grin at Anakin and Padme, Obi-Wan walked into the room.

Satine was sitting up on the bed, looking tired and, yet, still glowing like the sun was shining only on her. Hair was pasted to her forehead by sweat and her cheeks were splotchy with red, but she wore a triumphant smile, which she turned on Obi-Wan as he came into view. 

In her arms was, of course, a white bundle.

“Hello, Ben.” Satine smiled even wider. “We have a daughter.”

Obi-Wan stepped forward in awe, finally looking upon their baby. She was so tiny and so, _so_ perfect. Wide, brilliant, blue eyes met his with sparkling clarity, and he instantly fell in love. The baby girl’s tiny arms waved about wildly, reaching for the faces of her parents as Obi-Wan settled in next to Satine on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gingerly, he ran a finger along his daughter’s cheek, realizing that his finger was tracing the same path a tear took down his own.

“Hello there.” He grinned.

Satine laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply. “She’s perfect, Ben.”

Obi-Wan smiled and pulled Satine closer. “She is indeed.” He kissed his wife’s forehead. “Thank you for this, dear.”

She chuckled. “We both did this, Obi. I can hardly take all the credit.”

“Yes, but you carried her and birthed her, which is far more work than I did.”

Satine laughed fully at that. “Fair enough. We’ll call it a 70-30 split.”

They both laughed and settled back into the comfort of watching their daughter drift off to sleep.

After a while, Obi-Wan sighed. “We should probably make her name official. Anakin and Padme are waiting to meet her and we can’t introduce them without a name.” 

“We are still agreed on naming her Jinn, yes?”

“As long as you still like it.” He smiled.

“Then Jinn Ani Kenobi she shall be.” Satine smiled back.

Obi-Wan raised an amused brow. “Shall we unleash her uncle and aunt?”

She laughed. “Yes, send them in.”


	42. Canoodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Hello, may I add to the list of fluffy prompts? Like Obi-Wan and Satine constantly flirting/ making out/ being horny on main and everybody is just like: Ok, can you bone it out?? But it just gets worse when they do xD
> 
> (This didn't turn out exactly how the request was phrased but it's what I got for now in my writing tank so...)

It was the third time this week that Anakin had found his master and his master’s girlfriend in a compromising position and, frankly, he was getting sick of it.

“Guys, seriously?” He watched the blushing couple take a step away from each other and fold their hands behind their backs, looking (hilariously) like two school children being reprimanded. “It takes two seconds to lock the door to the supply closet. I love you guys and I am so happy that you are finally recognizing your feelings for each other, but for the love of the Force PLEASE stop... _canoodling_ in public places.”

“Oh?” Satine quirked a brow. “If you want to talk about _canoodling_ , let’s discuss the incident yesterday where I heard you and Padme-”

“Let’s not, actually.” Obi-Wan placed a hand on the duchess’s shoulder with a wince. “We will - ah - be more discreet.”

Anakin just nodded, blushing wildly before walking out of the closet so fast that he almost ran into the doorframe. The door slid down behind him, leaving Obi-Wan and Satine in the dim light alone.

Obi-Wan turned back to Satine with a sigh. “Well then, I guess we should...” He leaned over and twisted the lock on the door, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned wickedly. “Shall we continue?”

“ _Absolutely.”_


	43. The Jedi Council's Third Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Go on, write about Obitine babies. You know you want to.

It was amusing enough that Obi-Wan and Anakin were told similar news about impending fatherhood from their wives within a few days of each other, but it was almost cosmically hilarious when their doctors told them the exact same news on the same day when they were only rooms away.

Obi-Wan stood in the OB office lobby, running a hand through his hair as he processed their news, one arm slung around an equally shocked Satine’s waist.

“This is....”

“I know.”

“Are we prepared for this, darling?”

“Absolutely not, but we’ll have to be,” she said with a chuckle. “I wonder what Anakin and Padme will say.”

“Probably something about ‘not doing things by halves,’ or some other irritating commentary.” Obi-Wan smiled.

At that moment, the aforementioned couple walked out into the lobby, looking just as surprised as Obi-Wan and Satine had looked a moment ago.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Is... something the matter?”

Anakin gaped for a moment, looking quite like a fish, before Padme stepped in with a small, surprised smile. “We’re having twins.” Her voice came out in what was almost a laugh.

Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged a wild look. “You’re joking.” 

“Not at all, look at the sonogram.” Padme passed Satine a blurry picture in which two red circles had been drawn around what the untrained eye could only assume were two babies.

Satine shook her head fondly with a chuckle. “You’ll never believe this but...” she handed Padme the sonogram she had been holding in her other hand.

Padme raised an eyebrow and looked down at the printout to find that it looked almost identical to the one she had just given Satine.

“You’re having twins too?” The short woman’s head shot up with a smile.

“I guess so.” Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin, who had been too shocked to say anything up until this point looked at the trio in front of him incredulously. “We’re all having twins? At the same time?” He shook his head, eyes wide. “That’s so many babies.”

“We’re all about to be very busy.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“And very sleep-deprived,” said Padme

“Force help us all,” Satine chuckled. “It will be fun though, I think, to watch our children all grow up together like this.”

“Fun for us, maybe.” Anakin suddenly looked up with a mischievous grin. “But for the Jedi Council? This might give them nightmares.”


	44. Tooka #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Can I get a fic where Korkie is trying to sneak in another tooka cat to add to the already huge collection of tooka cats that the Kenobi-Kryze household has? And maybe he gets caught by Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan’s characteristic sigh was drowned out by the pathetic mewls drifting up from the floor.

The cat seemed kind of upset too.

“Please, papa? Can’t we keep him?” Korkie sniffled. “He looks so sad and lonely!” The boy lifted the rather perturbed feline so that Obi-Wan could clearly see it’s apathetic face.

“Korkie,” Obi-Wan squatted so he could look his son in the face, ‘‘we already have five tookas in our care.”

“Exactly! He would fit right in!”

A snicker drifted from the doorway behind Obi-Wan, which he pointedly ignored.

“I’m just not sure that having six tookas is conducive with our lifestyle, Korkie.”

“Oh come now, Obi.” Ah, the snickering voice was now speaking. Against him. Fantastic. “Look at that face!” Satine settled next to Obi-Wan gracefully, gently petting the proffered tooka.

“Yeah! Look at his face, papa!” 

Obi-Wan did as his son and wife requested and looked into the tooka’s eyes. In truth, the poor cat looked rather displeased and, in that moment, both he and the former Jedi seemed to come to an understanding: this was a losing battle and the two of them were just going to have to deal with their new living arrangements.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “Alright, but you are going to have to be responsible for his care, Korkie.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Thank you!” He threw his arms around his parents in a lightning-quick hug, before dashing off to introduce the new tooka to the other five.

Satine chuckled as they watched the flash of ginger hair disappear from the room. “He gets his love of animals from you, you know.”

“Maybe, but he certainly gets his need to help all pathetic lifeforms from you.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you,” she grinned wryly, leaning in, “having been one yourself.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Thank goodness you helped civilize me when you did, my darling.”


	45. An Elegant Weapon of a Sleepier Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @carrionmagpie on Tumblr:  
> Obitine first baby mayhem

Korkie Kryze-Kenobi was not an easy baby.

Generally speaking, he was friendly and bright, always looking around at the world like it was a great mystery that he could solve. He loved to grab at clothing and jewelry, smile at shiny things, and pull on Obi-Wan’s padawan braid, but he also had a penchant for using his lungs at the most inconvenient of times; namely, 3 am.

“Why isn’t this working?”

“I don’t know! The article said that bouncing worked better than rocking!”

“Well, did you fact-check it against other sources?”

“It’s 3 in the morning, Satine, I’m not exactly concerned with the _scientific method_ at the moment.”

Satine sighed and sunk into the rocking chair, still gently bouncing the wailing infant in her arms. “I didn’t expect this to be so difficult. All of my younger siblings were so... quiet.”

Obi-Wan’s temper subsided as he looked upon his exhausted wife. “He probably inherits his volume from me, then.” He crossed the room and settled on the arm of the chair, putting an arm around Satine’s shoulders. 

After a moment, he spoke again. “Maybe we could try some music?”

Satine snorted. “I doubt he will be able to hear it above his screaming but it’s worth a try, I suppose.”

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and crossed the room to the small music player on the dresser, fumbling for the right button in the dark. Unwilling to risk upsetting Korkie further by turning on the overhead lights in the room, he ignited his lightsaber to illuminate his work.

Suddenly, the crying stopped.

Obi-Wan froze and slowly turned to face his wife and son. Satine was also stock-still, looking down at their son as he sniffled, but did not continue to cry.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and turned off his saber. After a moment, the crying resumed in full force. Crossing the room, Obi-Wan looked down at Korkie as he ignited the blade once more, the gentle humming and blue light filling the room. The crying stopped as his son gazed in apparent wonder at the weapon.

“Huh.” Satine and Obi-Wan said at the same time.

Satine gently rocked Korkie as Obi-Wan continued to hold the lightsaber. After a few minutes of quiet, the baby’s eyes drifted close and his breathing evened.

It was another half hour before Obi-Wan dared to turn the saber off and Satine gently transferred the boy to his bassinet. He didn’t stir.

“Well, I guess we know what calms him now.” Obi-Wan smiled. “I suppose this means he takes after me? I also find the lightsaber to be quite soothing.”

Satine gently smacked him on the arm. “Don’t you find it at all concerning that our son is so comforted by a weapon?”

“Perhaps, but if it keeps him from stealing more of our sleep, I am willing to look past the implications.”


	46. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @wonderlandleighleigh on Tumblr:  
> V A C A TION! An Obi-Wan and Satine vacation! Sun! Fun! Trying to make sure they don't get sucked back into work earlier than their allotted vacation time!

“Stop checking your holo.”

Satine sighed as she set her tablet down and threw a look at her husband. “I would like to stop, but, unfortunately, I am the governing force for an entire planetary system and the leader of a large group of allied peoples. I need to be within reach, even if I’m at the beach.”

Obi-Wan pulled his sunglasses down to look her in the eye. “Didn’t you leave Korkie behind to take care of all your duties?”

She snorted. “Yes, but the poor boy is too nervous to make decisions without consulting me first.” She smiled at some distant memory. “He’s never had to rule before and he doesn’t want to make any mistakes.”

Obi-Wan turned, pulling his swim-trunk-clad legs over the side of his lounge chair. “Come now, darling,” he pulled the tablet out of her hands without much resistance and threw it into their beach bag, “Korkie’s a smart man; he will figure it out if given time and space. Let's go enjoy the waves, shall we?” He held out a hand, grinning.

“Alright, if you insist.” She took his hand with a friendly eye-roll. “I suppose I can dip my toes in the surf.”

“Only your toes?” Obi-Wan raised a brow, suddenly looking very mischievous, which never boded well for Satine.

“Obi, I don’t know what- HEY!” 

In a single, fluid motion, he scooped up his wife and began walking out on the dock.

“Obi-Wan Luke Kenobi! I swear if you throw me in this water I will-”

The amused bystanders on the beach didn’t get to hear the rest of the duchess’s threat as the Jedi Master dropped her, shrieking, into the water and jumped in after her with a splash.


	47. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:   
> Here is an Obitine prompt - May I get a jealous!Obi-Wan? or, jealous!Satine works too!

Satine knows it’s ridiculous, that slimy, green emotion coiling around her heart. Really, it’s not like Lily poses any real threat, sitting there in the sunshine with Obi-Wan. And yet, Satine can’t stop the tightening in her gut as she watches him pass a gentle hand over Lily’s locks, whispering something into her ear.

She’s about to march over to Obi-Wan and weasel away his affections towards herself when he looks up at her with an amused grin.

“You cannot possibly be jealous of our cat, Satine.”

She sniffs. “No of course not, whyever would you say that?”

He gave the sunbathing feline at his side one last pat before pushing himself to his feet. “I can feel it practically rolling off of you through the Force, darling.”

She sighed as he crossed the room to take her into his arms and leaned into his touch, savoring the feeling.

“Is something the matter?” he asked quietly, his voice rumbling through her head as she leaned against his chest. 

“Nothing more than the usual. The clans are arguing, the city needs repairs, and everyone needs me all the time.”

“Ah.” 

“I love Mandalore, and I love my work, but sometimes I wish I were a tooka that had naught but a care in the world.” Satine sighed again.

Obi-Wan pulled back and smiled. “I know, dear. Maybe a vacation would help resolve your attitude towards our feline companion? It might help to take your mind off of work for a bit. And,” he added with a wicked smile, “if you really want, I could play with your hair whilst you sunbathe.”

She lightly smacked his arm for his last comment, but she mulled the rest of the idea around in her mind. “That sounds lovely, but I’m not sure I can afford to take time off...”

“It could just be for the weekend, if that would ease your conscience. I don’t think anyone would fault you for taking two or three days away.”

After a moment, she nodded and smiled. “Alright. A vacation sounds nice.”

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan beamed. “I’ll pack our bags.”

Satine raised an eyebrow. “I do have one rule about this trip.”

Her husband raised one in return. “Oh?”

“Lily stays here.” She took a step forward and leaned in until their lips were nearly touching, smiling a bit as Obi-Wan’s breath quickened. “I don’t fancy sharing your affections this weekend.”


	48. Mind Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @duchess-of-mandalore on Tumblr:  
> Fic prompt: Not sure of the context (the year on the run, probably?) but Obi-Wan tries to do the force mind-trick on Satine for some reason. Does it work on her? Or is her mind too strong for that?

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes! I need to know if the blocking works.” Satine nudged him. “Now come on, try it!”

Obi-Wan wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of mind-tricking Satine, but since the young ruler had gotten the idea to learn mental blocking, she was set on having Obi-Wan test her defenses and would not take “no” for an answer.

He sighed. “If you insist.” He pulled energy from the Force and reached out with his conscience, brushing her mind with his own. “You will pick up the stick by your knee.”

Satine stared at him blankly. “I... don’t want to do that.” A slow grin spread over her face. “It worked!”

Obi-Wan smiled back. “Good! Let’s never do that again.” He moved to stand.

Satine grabbed his forearm, preventing him from making his hasty exit. “Wait! I _almost_ picked up the stick, so, even though the blocking worked, I think I should practice more and I need you to help me. If I’m going to rule an entire system, my mind must be unbreachable.”

He knew this was a ploy. A trap. A way for them to spend more time together. 

He knew he shouldn’t. Attachments were wrong. Master Qui-Gon was already concerned about how close they had gotten. 

But, Satine had a valid point and not even Qui-Gon would protest the duchess’s desire to learn mental blocking. And, if the two teenagers just so happened to be sitting cross-legged facing each other with their knees touching as they occasionally held hands to center themselves in meditation? That part could just be overlooked. For the sake of training, of course.

“Alright.” Obi-Wan sighed with a small grin. “Let’s try it again.”


	49. Not Sponsored by Cedar Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @cinna-wanroll on Tumblr:  
> Obitine at a theme park?? Because Disney with a mask on is miserable 😩

“You cannot be serious.”

“Oh, but I am, my darling.”

The Top Thrill Dragster: the highest, fastest roller coaster known to man. With a drop of 400 feet and a top speed of 120 mph, it was a formidable beast to even experienced coaster riders.

And Satine Kryze was determined to ride it, much to her husband and son’s dismay.

“Mom, I really don’t think-”

Even as the two ginger men tried to talk her out of it, Satine pulled them both towards the line.

“Come now,” she smiled as they found a place in the queue, “you don’t mean to tell me that the great Negotiator and his son are afraid of a little rollercoaster, do you?”

“Oh, we aren’t afraid of little rollercoasters, no.” Obi-Wan nodded to the massive red-and-yellow structure ahead. “This, however, is not a ‘little’ coaster by any stretch of the imagination.”

She huffed and folded her arms. “Well I’m going so you two are obligated to come along.”

They couldn’t argue with that.

As the front of the line drew closer, the screams of the people on the coaster grew louder and both of the Kenobi-Kryze men continued to grow more uneasy. Their nervous shifting and harried glances just strengthened Satine’s resolve, making her more certain that riding this ride was something she absolutely needed to do.

Finally, the reached the front of the line and stepped into the cars. With a smirk, Satine glanced at her boys.

“See you on the other side.”

\---------

“That was awesome!” Korkie laughed, stepping off the platform. “I can’t believe I was so scared for 7 whole seconds of adrenaline!”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Agreed. We were all worked up for nothing. I guess this just goes to show that Mom is always right, eh?” Hearing no agreement from Satine, he and Korkie turned around to find her shakily, clutching the railing of the unloading platform, looking a bit green.

Obi-Wan stepped forward to help her step onto solid ground. “Darling? Are you alright?”

She took a few shaking gasps of air. “Hate that. Too fast. Never again.”


	50. Temporary Force Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> I've always thought being pregnant with a force sensitive child would be at least a little different from a normal pregnancy. Perhaps making said pregnant person a tad force sensitive... If you're still open to prompts, Could you write something about Satine experiencing some of this?

Satine stared in shock at the glass, the water inside still rippling.

_Did I just...?_

She took a step forward and examined the glass from all angles, looking for any explanation as to how it could have moved without her touching it. Even as she did so, finding no magnets, strings, or slanted tables, she knew the truth; Satine had moved that glass with her mind.

_But how?_

It had happened in a moment of frustration; the senate had just moved to Remove Chancellor Palpatine from office and, instead of replacing him with the obvious choice, Bail Organa, they had elected Mas Amedda to Chancellorship instead. In her frustration at the absolute ineptitude of the Republic, Satine had let out a frustrated growl and the cup had moved despite the fact that she had been standing on the opposite end of the room. 

_Now, there’s no need to jump to conclusions. Let's be reasonable._

She fixed her eyes on the cup and tried to recreate the feeling from moments before, searching inward for whatever power she had used, and commanded the cup to move.

The cup scooted about a centimeter.

“Well, that’s new.”

Satine spun around to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“I have no idea how-” she gestured at the cup. “This is- people don’t usually develop Force abilities later in life, do they?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and frowned, making his way across the kitchen to stand next to her and contemplate the cup. “I’ve never heard of it happening. Usually the psychic connection caused by the midichlorians in your bloodstream show Force connectivity from a very young age. You wouldn’t be able to repress such a connection _unless_ -” He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Satine, squinting.

Something in his gaze set a pit in her stomach. “Unless?” she prompted, grabbing his hands and running her thumbs over his knuckles nervously.

He glanced down at their joined hands and then back up at her face, his features looking slightly more amused. “Unless you were suddenly sharing a bloodstream with a Force-sensitive individual.”

Satine’s heart lifted. “You don’t mean to say-”

Obi-Wan smiled fully, his face radiant. “I do mean to say.”

She laughed, both incredulous and overjoyed. “A baby?”

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. “A baby. I had my suspicions earlier this week when I felt like your presence in the Force was… well, more, but I needed more time to confirm it.”

Placing a hand on his chest, Satine gently pushed him back to fix him with one of her patented Looks. “You mean to tell me that you knew I was pregnant and _you didn’t tell me_?”

The humor drained from his face. “Well, I-” he stammered. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I was wrong.”

Her face lost some of its severity. “Next time, you tell me the second you suspect anything. It’s not fair to leave the woman carrying the child in the dark.”

Obi-Wan’s smile returned. “Next time?”

She smiled. “We’ll see how this one goes.”


	51. Familial Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon on Tumblr:  
> Sir dude, if it would please your dudeness, I think you should write a fic set in a world where family members are tied together by an invisible string, and Obi-Wan somehow manages to catch a glimpse of the string through the force, connecting him to... Korkie. Que the realization that Korkie is actually his son and that Satine hid the truth from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start with the fic, I just wanna say that this is, without a doubt, the funniest way anyone has addressed me ever and I am now making my roommates call me “Sir Dude” and “Your Dudeness.” God bless you, Anon.

They were only visible during the deepest meditation, the Familial Strings. When a Jedi dipped into the Force completely, the usually invisible strings connecting family members shone a bright gold, creating a beautiful, confusing tangle of lives, loves, and loyalty.

Familial Strings were quite literal, usually, only showing connections between blood family or marriages. Occasionally, the Force would deem two people who were not of a romantic entanglement close enough to qualify a Familial String, but they usually only indicated a bond through blood. 

Obi-Wan, like most Jedi, didn’t dwell on his Familial Strings; he knew they were there, leading back to Stewjon, but he tried not to study them often to avoid the temptation of reaching out to the parents he had never known. As one who secretly struggled with attachments, thinking too much about a family he had never know would be a very dangerous thing.

All that being said, Obi-Wan was aware of the number of strings he had (5) and the fact that two of those strings had been created after he had begun his apprenticeship, shortly after his first long-term mission with his master. He had been puzzled by their arrival, but he had quickly pushed his ponderings aside and chosen to assume that his birth parents must have given birth to twins.

Now, sitting rigid with a pit in his stomach in his temporary quarters on Mandalore, he was coming to the realization that that assumption was very, _very_ wrong.

One Familial String led from Obi-Wan’s chest right out the door and across the hall to Duchess Satine’s room. This revelation had been surprising enough; Obi-Wan loved Satine far more than he had ever cared to admit, but the fact that the Force had deemed them close enough and in love enough to connect them by a string wasn’t something Obi-Wan had ever considered. 

Even more curious, however, was the second string that deviated from the bundle aimed at Stewjon, directed to the room to his left. At the risk of breaking the meditation he needed to see the strings, Obi-Wan slowly stood and moved out into the hallway, watching that second string pivot around his heart so that it remained connected with the individual in the room next to his.

He swallowed as he looked at the door to that room, the room of Prince Korkie Kryze, Satine’s nephew.

Without another thought, Obi-Wan spun around and knocked on Satine’s door, knowing he was breaking every rule of propriety. She opened the door after the second knock, as if she had been waiting for him.

As the door swung open, Obi-Wan was faintly aware of the fact that Satine looked absolutely ethereal in the moonlight streaming through her window, her hair brushing the tops of her shoulders and her pale skin glowing. This, however, he pushed aside quickly as the contents of his stomach churned at the realization from moments before.

“Obi-Wan?” Her voice was soft and concerned.

“Satine.” His voice was harder than he intended for it to sound. “I believe we need to talk.”

Without another word, she stepped aside and invited him into her quarters.

The room, which was comfortably furnished and separated from her actual sleeping quarters by a wall and double doors. She led him over to the settee, choosing to sit across from him in an armchair, her face wary.

He fingered the edge of his robe, choosing his words carefully. “I was meditating this evening when I noticed something interesting about my Familial Lines.”

Satine’s face remained passive, but something shifted in her eyes. “Oh.”

“I never realized it before, but one of my lines is connected to you. I had two lines appear after our year together and I should have guessed that one line was yours but I never gave it much thought.” He swallowed and looked up at Satine, her face still carved of stone, though her eyes were glassy. For reasons he couldn’t quite explain, Obi-Wan suddenly felt very small. “But that second line-” he stopped and took a breath, finding his chest quite tight, “maybe you can explain why I have a Familial Line connected to Korkie.”

A tear spilled over Satine’s eye, quickly swiped away by a finger. “I think you know why, my dear.”

Obi-Wan’s vision blurred as tears began to collect in his own eyes. “He’s my son?”

Her lip quivered as she nodded, wiping another tear.

He let out a breath, his chest constricting more. “How could you not tell me?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Despite her tears, Satine’s face suddenly hardened. “How could I have told you?” She stood and turned toward the windows. “You, who were so nobly pursuing the life of a Jedi-”

“I would have left the Jedi. I was prepared to leave for you.”

She turned back to him. “Which is exactly why I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tear you away from your dream.”

“Maybe you were my dream.” 

She looked shocked for a moment, but the expression was gone from her face as quickly as it had come. “Be that as it may, I also had to think of Korkie. He is the future Duke of Mandalore and having a Jedi father would have lost his respect in the eyes of his people. He would have had to work harder to gain their trust and even then his Jedi heritage would have been thrown in his face by those who would oppose him at every turn.”

Obi-Wan felt a sharp jolt of offense. “That’s a rather cold and calculating line of thought,” he said, voice low.

Satine’s brows furrowed. “Oh, as if the Jedi tradition of tearing children from their families, never to know them or be loved by them is any warmer.”

“At least the parents of our younglings have the knowledge that their children exist and are being raised by those who will provide them with the care and nurturing that they need to-”

“Do you mean to imply that I didn’t raise our son with care and nurturing love?” She snapped.

Obi-Wan’s heart fell as he realized the implications of his words. “Forgive me, that is not what I meant to imply. I didn’t think.”

Satine rubbed her eyes, suddenly looking exhausted. “I know, Obi. I just...” She slid back into her chair, shoulders slumped.

They were silent for a while, each processing their thoughts.

“What is he like?”

Satine looked up at the Jedi, elbows leaning on his knees and ginger fringe falling in his eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

Obi-Wan met her eye. “Korkie - what is he like?”

Despite everything that had happened in the last ten minutes, Satine’s heart warmed a bit in pride. “He’s incredibly smart.” She smiled softly. “Smarter than either of us, I think. And an excellent negotiator; he’s done a great deal in terms of welcoming new systems into the Alliance these last few years. Although,” she smirked, “he knows how to land an elegant insult when needed. He nearly got himself thrown from the academy for implying that his science teacher had inhaled the fumes of too many chemicals.”

Obi-Wan smiled at that. “I wonder who he inherited that trait from.”

“Definitely not me,” Satine sniffed, barely holding back a smile. 

Another moment of slience.

“Does he know about us?”

She took a breath. “He knows I am his mother, but I never told him your name, just stories of you and our time together.”

“Do you ever plan to tell him?”

“I-” She sighed. “I don’t know. I think the two of you would get along splendidly but I also want to provide him plausible deniability in case someone were to figure out that I am not his aunt. There are already rumors of the matter and I fear what might happen if Mandalore were to fall into the wrong hands.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I can see the logic of that.”

“Do you want me to tell him?” she asked tentatively.

He thought for a moment. “What I want is for us to turn back time and be a family together from the start. But, seeing as that isn’t possible, maybe could I get to know Korkie a bit? He doesn’t need to know who I am, but perhaps I could spend some time with him and get to know my son?”

Satine smiled. “I think that would be good.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan smiled back. “Thank you, Satine.”

She took his hand. “And thank you, Obi-Wan. Korkie has been the best part of my life since we said goodbye and, although our situation isn’t ideal, he is the greatest gift.”

He squeezed her hand. “He looks a bit like me, doesn’t he?”

She laughed. “We will have to be careful about having you two stand next to each other; you have the same jawline.”

“He can never grow a beard.”

“He might have to dye his hair when he gets a little older.”

They chuckled.

“If you would like, I could host a breakfast tomorrow, just for the three of us.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I would like that very much.”


	52. Broken Hearts and Cold Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on Tumblr:   
> Is there any fics out there where Obi-Wan/Satine gets their heartbroken by the other? I haven’t seen any for it, and I’m really in the mood for one of them to get their heartbroken for some reason besides what obviously happens

“Dance with me.”

She turned to find him standing there, hand extended and an amiable smile on his lips. She really shouldn’t have accepted, but the night was drawing to a close and the crowds were dwindling so she took his hand before she could give it a second thought.

Within seconds, they were twirling across the dance floor, faces far closer than they should have been.

They didn’t speak as they stepped in time, choosing instead to savor the way their feet moved together perfectly. Years of debating one another had left the Jedi Master and the duchess attuned to each other in such a way that made dancing look easy and natural. They didn’t realize it, but thirty seconds into the dance, everyone else moved off the dance floor and stood back to watch them in awe.

Their breath quickened as the music changed paced and their steps changed with it. Twirls and dips became faster and faster. Their feet hardly touched the floor as they spun and glided as fast as they could. Finally, the music let out one last high note, and the duchess and the Jedi snapped to a stop, noses nearly touching as they breathed the same air.

They barely heard the room erupt in applause.

Without a word, Obi-Wan stepped back, keeping one of Satine’s hands in his, and tugged her gently towards a dark hallway.

They stood in the shadows for a moment, facing each other. Satine’s pulse quickened as, ever so slowly, Obi-Wan’s hand slipped up to faintly touch her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the touch of a lover she had not known for nearly two decades. The hand finally cupped her cheek fully and she leaned into the touch, practically melting. She opened her eyes again to find Obi-Wan looking back at her with a question in his own. To respond, she tilted her head up and leaned forward invitingly.

Satine had always found that the great poets of old were lacking in their descriptions of kisses. There were simply no words that were numerous or powerful enough to describe how much kissing Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like home; every time their lips met she became absolutely certain that their souls were connected, their hearts were intertwined permanently, and there was nothing that could disconnect such a powerful bond. Kissing Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like receiving oxygen for the first time, her lungs heaving with the delicious taste of air she couldn’t live without. It felt like exploding in a ball of fantastic light. It felt like being pulled apart at the seams. It felt like burning.

It felt like something that was going to destroy her.

Suddenly, the rest of the world came crashing in around her, and Satine stepped back, ending all points of contact between them. She looked down at the floor so as to make this as painless as possible, but she had already seen Obi-Wan’s confused and hurt expression. He didn’t attempt to pull her back to him (she knew he never would, he was achingly polite), but his hands lingered in the space where she had once stood as if to try and feel her ghost.

“I’m sorry, Master Jedi, I should not have done that.” She ignored the hot sting of tears behind her eyes because, really, she should be over this childhood romance by now and duchesses of Mandalore don’t fraternize with unattachable Jedi knights. 

“Satine-”

“No, it’s alright Obi-Wan, it was cruel of me to-” Her voice broke, the mask of the duchess cracking to reveal Satine beneath it. “I can’t do this,” she said, voice barely a whisper.

Obi-Wan’s hands fall to his sides with a sense of finality. “I would have left, you know.” She finally managed to pull her gaze up to look into his hurt face. “If you had asked, I would have left the Jedi Order for you.”

She had long suspected such a truth, but its admission feels like a knife to the heart anyway. “And that is exactly why I never asked.”

Now it was his turn to look like he had been stabbed. “What?”

She raised her chin, the little glimmer of outrage in his eyes is enough to spark her most protective shield: defiance. “I never asked you to leave because I knew you would say yes, I knew you would stay and I couldn’t let you do that. I couldn’t let you ruin your life and deprive the Jedi Order of so fine a member.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, Satine. My life is mine to ruin how I please.”

“And in the course of ruining yours you would have ruined mine as well.” Satine snapped. “If I had let you stay you would have been the only thing that mattered and that would not have been able to stand.” She sighed and stepped back again, needing more distance. “This is the very reason we can’t do this now; this, us, is like a gravity well and if we get sucked in we will never come back to our duties.”

“So maybe we forsake our duties.”

Satine’s eyes flashed back up to his. His words were bold, but his eyes tell her that he knew the truth; they cannot be together or their worlds would fall apart.

So instead of fighting him tooth and nail, Satine simply smiled sadly. “No, Obi-Wan. We can’t.”

The finality of her statement is enough to keep him from protesting further. Instead, he straightened and closed his eyes, siphoning away the tears that had been there a moment ago. When he opens his eyes, the warm man who had kissed her moments before was gone, replaced by the cool, procedural face of the general.

“My apologies, Your Grace, for my impropriety.”

His voice was cold enough to freeze her heart and shatter it.

With a small bow, he left her in the dark hallway, devoid of anything but her thought and quiet sobs. This was for the best, she knew, but that didn’t mean that every step Obi-Wan took away from her wasn’t like ripping herself apart from the inside out.


End file.
